


Biologie

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Parent Loki, Parenthood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux prince s'aimaient d'amour tendre sous l'aile protectrice d'un milliardaire alcoolique jusqu'au jour où....<br/>C'est toujours Loki qui porte les bébés. Il est temps que ça change. REVOLUTIOOOON ! MPREG, Bromance. ATTENTION ! Mythologicals facts ! ca peut piquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 à 10 semaines

Les yeux clos, la joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller, Thor retenait difficilement ses cris.

Glué à son dos, la sueur collant ses cheveux noirs sur ses joues et son front, Loki retenait les siens tout aussi difficilement.

La chaleur de Thor autour de lui, sa peau sous ses doigts… Yggdrasil ce qu'il aimait son frère…Et qu'il aimait lorsque Thor le laissait le faire sien !

C'était aussi rare que précieux.

"- Thor…"

Le blond lâcha un geignement de plaisir alors que ses muscles internes se crispaient momentanément autour du membre de son frère.

Loki glissa une main entre le matelas et le ventre du blond pour le prendre dans sa paume.

"- LOKI !"

Haletant, le prince d'Asgard savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il s'assouvit brutalement sur les draps, entrainant Loki avec lui dans le plaisir.

Thor gronda un peu.

La semence de son frère était toujours glacée. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait renâcler à se donner plus souvent à Loki. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'une main de glace qui lui agrippait les entrailles et refusait de les lâcher pendant des heures.

Cette fois pourtant, le froid disparu rapidement.

Sans doute parce que pour une fois, Loki ne l'abandonna pas immédiatement.

La nuit était encore jeune.

Ils avaient le temps avant que le sorcier ne doive partir.

Loki vint se bouiner contre le large torse de son frère.

"- Je t'aime, Thor."

Le blond se sentit fondre.

Il était rare que Loki le lui dise. Même s'il savait que c'était vrai, Loki gardait une pudeur qui l'attristait toujours.

Depuis que Loki était parvenu à fuir Asgard pendant sa détention et avant son procès, les deux frères ne se voyaient qu'ici, sur Midgar.

Thor y restait donc le plus possible. Son père ne pouvait comprendre son attachement à Loki.

Et puisque Loki semblait déterminé, non à s'amender, mais au moins à garder un profil bas, Thor ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

"- Je t'aime aussi mon Loki."

Le brun eut ce sourire lumineux qui charmait toujours Thor.

Ils échangèrent un baiser léger, presque chaste, avant que Loki ne pose sa joue sur l'épaule de son ainé.

"- Messieurs, Mr Barton et Mlle Romanov sont arrivés."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Les deux frères soupirèrent.

S'il n'y avait eut que Stark dans la tour, Loki aurait pu petit déjeuner avec son frère. Mais avec les deux assassins de retour….

Rogers était en mission, Banner en Corée du Sud, Coulson était avec Steve… Si les deux assassins étaient restés en mission encore 24h, les deux frères n'auraient pas eut à se séparer avant le milieu de matinée au moins.

Stark était au courant de leur liaison.

Il était le seul à le savoir d'ailleurs.

Après tout, les détecteurs de JARVIS étaient suffisamment sensibles pour savoir lorsque Loki se téléportaient à l'intérieur.

La première fois que Loki s'était montré, Thor avait du protéger son frère d'IronMan.

Après quelques explications, les deux dieux et l'humain étaient parvenus à un accord.

JARVIS enregistrerait les arrivées et les départs de Loki mais ne préviendrait personne tant que le dieu des mensonges ne causait pas de dégâts. En échange, Loki s'était engagé à ne plus commettre d'exaction contre Midgar.

Les plaisanteries du genre repeindre la statue de la liberté en rose ou couvrir la maison blanche de ducktape n'était pas considéré comme des exactions. Ca ne faisait de mal à personne et ca faisait rire Stark alors…

Depuis cinq ans, la chose marchait finalement pas mal.

Tony avait même affiné la lecture de ses scanners.

A présent, JARVIS était capable de faire la différence entre différents type de magie. Ainsi, il n'avait pas sonné l'alerte lorsque Loki avait sur un coup de tête soigné une blessure particulièrement profonde et douloureuse sur le flanc de Barton quelques six mois avant.

La récupération exceptionnelle de l'archer avait été mise sur un nouveau composé développé par le SHIELD.  
Dans les faits, Loki était seul responsable.  
A croire qu'il s'adoucissait à présent qu'il avait l'attention et l'amour pleins et entiers de son frère.

Loki était un grand jaloux finalement.

Thor était à lui. Il avait toujours été à lui.  
Si son frère arrivait à l'aimer bien qu'il l'ai vu sous sa forme originelle, qu'il accepte même de lui faire l'amour sous cette forme, alors le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance… Il ne devait pas être à ce point un monstre, non ?

Et puis, Stark ne s'était pas enfuit en hurlant la première fois qu'il l'avait vu tout bleu.

Au contraire, l'ingénieur s'était quasiment jeté sur lui pour le tripoter sous toutes les coutures tellement il était fasciné.

Loki osait penser que le milliardaire et lui était un peu amis.

Ils avaient le même humour débile, le même gout pour embêter le monde et un cerveau trop rapide pour le reste de l'univers.

Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas bien s'entendre ?

Thor lui caressa les cheveux.

"- A quoi penses-tu ?"

"- … Que je suis sans doute presque heureux." Soupira Loki.

Thor sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Si son frère était heureux, il l'était aussi.

#####################################

Le briefing avait été rapide.

Fury s'était pointé comme d'habitude en coup de vent, avait rassemblé tout le monde puis donné ses ordres.

La mission était basique. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de leur présence à tous mais le Directeur du SHIELD estimait qu'il était bon qu'ils entrainent leur esprit d'équipe sur des petites missions sans importance, justement pour travailler ensuite plus efficacement sur des situations de crise.

Thor s'étira.

Il n'avait aucune encore de bouger pour une simple mission de baby-sitting.

Il préférait le combat, le vrai. Celui qui fait tout oublier et qui délie les muscles.

Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut une vraie menace à gérer. Ca lui manquait.

"- Thor ! On y va !"

Le dieu de la foudre sauta sur ses pieds. Il attrapa son marteau de guerre pour le ramasser.

Et se figea.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Mjolnir refusait de quitter le sol.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à soulever son marteau ?

Il l'avait soulevé il n'y avait pas dix minutes !

Juste le temps du briefing.

Steve revint dans la cuisine.

"- Thor ?"

Le dieu paniquait lentement.

"- Je n'arrive plus à le soulever !"

"- Thor ?"

"- Mjolnir ! Il ne veut plus !"

Steve en resta les bras ballants une seconde avant d'agir.

Il appela immédiatement Fury et les autres Avengers.  
Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur Thor et lui pour l'intervention en court. C'était de toute façon du bricolage, IronMan suffirait bien tout seul.

L'humain tenta de rassurer le dieu.  
Il devait juste être malade, c'était tout, rien de méchant.

Thor se laissa cajoler jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Banner l'examina sans rien trouver.

"- Je suis désolé Thor. Tu es en parfaite santé ! Je dirais même que tu es en meilleure santé qu'a ton dernier bilan y a un mois."

Le dieu du tonnerre se mit à trembler.

Mjolnir l'avait renié ? Mais qu'avait-il pu faire pour ca ? Surtout en dix minutes chrono ! Il n'avait même pas ouvert son bec !

L'asgardien fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en pareil cas dans un état de panique croissante comme le sien.

"- LOKI !"

Le dieu des mensonges se matérialisa près de son frère en moins d'une minute. Thor ne l'appelait JAMAIS. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'appeler.

Pour qu'il le fasse, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. C'est donc pour cette raison que le jotun se matérialisa en armure, sa lance a la main et prêt à en découvre avec quiconque mettait son grand frère en danger.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils passaient leur temps à se taper dessus lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sous la couette que Loki n'était pas protecteur avec son grand frère.

La seule personne qui avait le droit de taper Thor, c'était lui. Point !

"- Thor ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver à l'infirmerie de la tour Stark.

Arme et armure disparurent en une seconde sous la magie du sorcier qui reprit des vêtements de tous les jours en cuir.

"- Mjolnir, il se refuse à moi !" Paniquait presque le dieu du Tonnerre.

Loki jeta un regard noir aux deux humains qui observaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Le dieu du chaos hésita une seconde puis envoya au diable ses scrupules. Il prit son frère dans ses bras pour le calmer.

"- Du calme, Thor. Ce n'est surement rien. Tu t'es disputé avec Odin dernièrement ?"

Thor se calma légèrement dans l'étreinte de son petit frère. Loki savait toujours quoi faire dans les situations étranges. Loki avait toujours été infiniment plus intelligent que lui. Puis qu'il était là à présent, il pouvait le laisser prendre en charge la catastrophe. Lui avait juste les muscles après tout.

Loki cajola son grand frère jusqu'à ce que le blond cesse de trembler dans son étreinte.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Banner et Rogers n'en revenaient pas.

Les deux dieux se mettaient sur la figure en permanence mais il suffisait que l'un des deux appelle l'autre à l'aide pour qu'il réagisse au quart de tour, dangereux comme un dragon, pour protéger le plus faible du moment.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Loki insistait à faire croire à son désintérêt pour Thor. Rien que la façon dont il le tenait dans ses bras, dont il lui caressait les cheveux, dont ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude étaient la preuve évidente que Loki aimait profondément son frère.

Thor finit par se calmer assez pour que Loki l'interroge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, dit, mangé, bu. Y avait-il eut un gout bizarre, une odeur particulière ? Certains sorts qui expliqueraient son incapacité à soulever Mjolnir pouvaient s'appliquer de nombreuses façons et modifier sa signature magique. Si elle était brutalement modifiée, Mjolnir n'avait pas le temps de s'y habituer et le considérait comme un étranger. Cela suffisait pour se refuser à lui.

Banner s'étonna.

"- Thor à une signature magique ?"

"- Evidement, Homme Vert. Tous les Asgardiens en ont une, plus ou moins forte. Chez la plus part d'entre eux, elle est à peine quantifiable. Chez d'autres, elle est forte. Comme l'intelligence chez les humains." Loki eut un rictus un peu méprisant. "La magie de Thor est concentré dans son cœur, c'est pour ça qu'il peut utiliser Mjolnir. La mienne n'est pas concentrée, je SUIS un centre magique. C'est ce qui fait de moi le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes malgré mon très jeune âge."

Les humains firent la moue. Jeune ?

Loki renifla.

"- Je n'ai que quatre mille ans à peine. En âge humain, ça ne ferait que vingt ou vingt-deux de vos années. Thor est un peu plus vieux que moi, il aurait…. Vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans environ. La maturité des asgardiens n'est pas linéaire pas rapport à la vôtre. Pour Asgard, je suis à peine rentré dans l'âge adulte. Je ne suis ce que vous appelez majeur que depuis une douzaine de vos années."

Banner ouvrit de grands yeux.

Cela remettait beaucoup de choses en perspectives.

"- Tu veux dire que nous avons passé notre temps à faire la chasse à un gosse qui faisait sa crise d'adolescence ?"

"- Ho, bonjour Anthony Stark." Salua Loki.

"- La mission s'est bien passée, Tony ?"

"- Comme sur des roulettes. Alors il a quoi Blondie ?"

"- C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer, Anthony Stark."

"- Tony, Rodolphe. J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Anthony. Il n'y avait que mon père pour m'appeler comme ça, je n'ai jamais été son plus grand fan." Rappela l'humain.

Il avait eu cette conversation avec Loki des dizaines de fois déjà.

Loki se contenta de lui dédier un sourire de chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Il ne se lasserait jamais d'embêter Stark.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun oublia instantanément les humains pour s'occuper de son frère.

"- Ne bouge pas pendant que je scanne ta magie, d'accord ?"

Thor s'allongea sous les mains inquiètes de son frère sur le lit d'infirmerie.

Loki posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

La légère brume verte qui était la magie du jotun l'entoura doucement puis se rependit sur Thor. Le prince brun resta immobile de longues minutes. Il ne voulait rien laisser passer.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, sa magie se résorba.

De l'autre côté de la cloison vitrée qui séparait la chambre du reste de l'infirmerie, les Avengers s'étaient tous rassemblés ainsi que Fury, Coulson et Hill.

"- Alors ?"

Loki resta silencieux encore un instant tout en caressant machinalement le visage de son frère d'une main légère.

"- Loki ?"

"- Ta signature magique a en effet changé, mon frère. Mais je n'en comprends pas la cause." Enfin, il avait bien une idée mais c'était tellement farfelu…. "Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en magie de guérison, Thor. Tu le sais. Je vais aller voir Frigga pour avoir ses conseils ainsi que Eir."

Thor soupira.

Même s'il était inquiet, il se savait entre de bonnes mains.

Eir était la déesse de la médecine quand même. Si elle ne pouvait renseigner son frère, personne ne le pouvait.

Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit pour prendre son frère dans ses bras plus commodément. Il haïssait voir Thor aussi faible, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

"- Je vais vite revenir mon frère. Toi, repose-toi. Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal de toute façon."

Thor soupira lourdement.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser son frère, mais avec tous ces curieux qui les observaient…

Loki déposa un baiser sur son front.

"- Je reviens vite…."

Il le lâcha.

"- Docteur Banner ? Puis-je vous voir un instant ? C'est juste pour que vous modifiiez un peu le régime alimentaire de mon frère pendant quelques jours. Il insiste un peu trop sur le sucre." Et Loki jeta un regard noir à Thor.

"- Bien sur."

Le scientifique se retrouva téléporté deux étages plus haut avec le scientifique dans la cuisine.

"- Je suppose que ce n'est pas des habitudes alimentaires de Thor que vous voulez me parler ?"

"- Pas que en effet. Il faut de toute façon surveiller son taux de sucre, il est beaucoup trop élevé."

"- … Un asgardien peut faire du diabète ?"

"- Dans une seule et unique circonstance et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je vais aller voir ma mère et Eir. Entre autre. En attendant mon retour, je compte sur vous pour imposer à mon frère un régime un peu plus équilibré. Je voudrais aussi que vous le gaviez de micro nutriments. Il est anémié et manque de calcium, d'or, et de pas mal de sels minéraux. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais ce qui a modifié sa magie est en train de modifier son équilibre biologique interne. Je crains qu'il ne soit réellement souffrant. Je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter mais… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit réellement malade. Et pas un rhume."

L'angoisse était claire sur le visage normalement gardé du sorcier.

"- Je vais faire au mieux. Ne vous en faites pas."

Loki se força à se détendre.

"- Merci."

Il matérialisa entre ses doigts un petit cristal de glace.

"- S'il se passait quelque chose pendant mon absence, casser ceci, je saurais que je dois me hâter."

Bruce empocha le petit bijou puis Loki disparu.

#######################################

Loki s'était téléporté en deux endroits à la fois.

Son lui primaire était dans les appartements de ses parents à Asgard tandis que son clone était à Jotunheim.

Il pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre en une fraction de seconde s'il était nécessaire pour lui de fuir.

"- LOKI !"

"- Mère !"

Loki rendit son étreinte à Frigga.

La reine le serra étroitement contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas vu son bébé depuis si longtemps !

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mon petit corbeau ?"

Loki avait toujours apprécié ce surnom même s'il semblait presque insultant par rapport à celui de Thor. Son frère était le petit lion, lui le petit corbeau…. Mais ca leur correspondait tellement… Et jamais Frigga n'y avait vu la moindre moquerie, bien au contraire !

"- j'ai besoin de vos conseils, mère. Et probablement de ceux de Eir également."

"- Loki…."

Le masque de froide indifférence du jeune dieu tomba sur son visage.

"- Odin."

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de revenir ici !"

"- Si la santé de Thor n'avait pas été dans la balance, je n'aurais jamais remit les pieds ici."

Frigga lâcha un petit cri d'angoisse.

"- Thor ? Qu'est ce qui arrive à ton frère, Loki ?"

Pour que le jeune sorcier soit venu, il fallait en effet vraiment que Thor soit gravement malade ou blessé.

Même Odin s'inquiéta.

"- Mjolnir se refuse à lui. Je l'ai sondé, sa signature magique à fortement changée. Elle évolue en permanence dans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi. Son corps aussi est en temps de subir de gros bouleversement métaboliques mais encore une fois, sans raison. Il s'anémie de minute en minute. J'ai laissé des consignes à son ami guérisseur pour qu'il compense par des nutriments mais ca ne peut être que provisoire. Je ne connais que la magie de guérison de combat. Je suis démunit pour l'aider. J'ai besoin d'aide, mère."

Odin observait le jotun.

Si au début, le masque de son cadet était fermement en place, il se craquelait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. L'angoisse de Loki pour Thor était évidente et très réelle.

Cela seul empêcha Odin de le faire jeter au gniouf, juger et exécuter à la minute.  
Si Loki avait pu abandonner une partie de sa haine contre son frère pour de nouveau s'inquiéter de lui, prendre soin de sa santé et aller jusqu'à ce venir sur un royaume qu'il détestait, auprès de gens qu'il haïssait, alors Loki n'était pas hors d'atteinte de toute rédemption.

Et moins Odin s'en mêlerait, mieux ce serait.

Lorsque Loki se serait apaisé, peut-être pourraient-ils discuter ensembles, un jour. Son cadet n'était peut-être pas perdu pour toujours.

Odin soupira silencieusement.

"- Loki, veuille camoufler ton apparence pendant que tu es à Asgard. Je ne veux pas avoir la moitié de la garde en révolution. Frigga me tiendra informé."

Et il tourna les talons.

Loki en resta les bras ballant un moment.

Il s'était presque attendu à devoir se battre, pas à ce que Odin accepte la situation aussi facilement.

Odin se sentait-il finalement un peu coupable ?

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.

Il modifia son apparence pour celle d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus comme il y avait des milliers à Asgard.

Frigga lui prit la main.

"- Je vais t'accompagner."

"- Merci mère."

Devant Eir, son camouflage ne servirait à rien. La déesse de la médecine et de la guérison était presque aussi douée pour "voir" que Heimdall. Pas besoin de se fatiguer donc.

Loki ferma les yeux une seconde pour envoyer plus de sa substance à Jotunheim.  
Son clone venait de l'informer que des Jotuns l'entouraient.

#######################################

Thor dévorait le repas préparé par Pepper avec un appétit d'autant plus remarquable qu'il ne s'agissait pas "que" de viandes mais aussi de légumes.

Banner lui avait préparé une boisson bourrée de micronutriments pour compenser ses déficits qu'il avalait aussi facilement que de l'hydromel.

Comme convenu avec Loki, Banner allait le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu.

Bien plus calme à présent que ses amis, Thor les accueillit bruyamment à sa table.

"- Asseyez-vous mes amis ! Et mangeons !"

Steve haussa un sourcil.

"- Ca n'as pas l'air de te déphaser plus que ça de ne plus pouvoir soulever Mjolnir."

Thor avala une courgette presque entière en deux coups de dents.

"- Ami Rogers, Loki s'en occupe. Je ne peux rien faire. Alors pourquoi m'angoisser pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle ?"

Thor avait toujours été d'un pragmatisme confondant.

"- Heu… Quand même Thor… Tu es sur que ce n'est pas Loki le responsable ?"

"- Loki ne me ferait jamais ça, ami Barton. Malgré ce qu'il peut en montrer, Loki m'aime. Sinon, il ne serait pas aussi inquiet. Cessez de vous en faire mes amis ! Loki aura des réponses rapidement."

"- Et… Si tu étais 'vraiment' malade ? Genre quelque chose de grave ?"

Thor se figea une seconde avant de sourire à Tony.

"- Et bien, il faudrait juste me soigner n'est ce pas ?"

"- Et si c'était… mortel ?"

Thor haussa les épaules.

"- Et bien je trouverais le plus puissant ennemi possible pour le détruire et périr avec lui. C'est ainsi que va la vie des guerriers. Mourir aujourd'hui ou demain n'est qu'une divergence de date. Le résultat est toujours le même."

Steve soupira.

Comment protester face à un tel calme et une telle acceptation ?

La vie n'était jamais qu'une maladie mortelle après tout.

#######################################

"- Que fais-tu ici, Asgardien ?"

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pas "encore" cette question. Ca commençait à être lourd là !

"- Je ne suis pas Asgardien. Je suis là pour voir un de vos guérisseurs."

Les gardes hésitèrent une seconde.

La petite créature rose n'avait pas peur d'eux !

"- Que voulez vous à nos guérisseurs ?"

Loki se téléporta soudain près d'un Jotun. Sans peur, il lui agrippa le poignet. Le sort qui camouflait son apparence se résorbât, submergé par le froid. Loki ne lâcha le guerrier stupéfait que lorsqu'il fut totalement bleu.

"- Je suis Loki Laufeyson. Et j'ai besoin de conseil."

"- Laufeyson ? Mais jamais Laufey n'as eut de rejeton aussi petit à par le petit Karyl et…. Non d'un serpent des glaces !

Le vieux sergent ouvrit de grands yeux rouges que l'âge avait lentement voilés d'orange.

"- Le petit Karyl ! C'est le petit Karyl !"

Loki se figea.

Heu…. Quoi ?

Le grand vieillard vint s'agenouiller dans la neige devant le prince pour se mettre à peu près à sa hauteur.

"- J'étais au côté de Laufey lorsqu'il vous à mit au monde. C'est moi qui vous ai caché dans le temple… Lorsqu'on à constaté que vous aviez été volé…" Il secoua la tête. "Ceux là, ne se rappellent pas, ils sont trop jeunes." Expliqua encore le vieux en désignant ses hommes. "Mais moi je me souvient. Venez, petit prince. Vous frères seront sans doute heureux de vous voir. Surtout après la mort de notre roi."

Loki serra les dents.  
Ne savaient-ils pas comment Laufey était mort ?

"- Pour la mort de Laufey…"

"- Nous savons qu'il a été tué par Gungir… Nous ne pensions pas qu'Odin arriverait à le tuer malgré son Sommeil."

Loki ferma son bec.

Ok, ne rien dire.

Le jeune prince était sidéré.

Après des millénaires, quelque bonne étoile avait-elle décidé de se pencher sur lui ? Il n'en revenait pas.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Etait-ce parce qu'il s'occupait de Thor et que tout allait toujours bien pour Thor ? Ce serait une explication après tout. Il n'avait "jamais" eut de chance. Pourquoi en aurait-il soudain ?

"- Prince Karyl ?"

Loki sursauta.

Il se sentait trop bien ici pour que ce soit honnête.

Deux jotuns aux mêmes marquages que lui sur le visage l'observaient.

Ses frères.  
Ca ne pouvait être que ses frères !

"- … Tu es Loki Odinson."

"- Loki Laufeyson. Odin m'a enlevé ici alors que j'avais été laissé dans un temple."

Le plus grand des deux jotuns s'approcha.

"- Je t'ai vu venir proposer la mort d'Odin à Laufey."

"- Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé ensuite."

Il ne mentait pas.

Le jotun le fixa longuement dans les yeux.

"- Je te crois… Tu es bien Karyl… Mon petit frère…. Je suis Byleist et voici mon cadet et ton ainé, Heldlindi."

L'autre jotun se rapprocha à son tour.

Loki avala sa salive.

"- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Karyl…. Ou préfères-tu Loki ?"

"- Je suis habitué à Loki."

"- Comme tu préfères."

"- J'ai besoin d'aide. Je…. Mon compagnon subit des modifications physiologiques et magiques. Je crains que ce ne soit mon sang de Jotun qui l'influence. Je ne sais rien de ma race après tout, je…"

Il hésita.

Byleist hocha la tête avant de l'entrainer avec lui pour le présenter à un guérisseur.  
Dans la foulée Loki aurait droit à un check-up complet. Même pour un avorton, il était trop maigre !

Loki se laissa faire avec résignation.  
Les guérisseurs….

#######################################

Eir avait froidement salué Loki.

Le prince avait décrit tous les symptômes l'un après l'autre sans jamais dire qui était la personne qui en souffrait.

Clinique, il ne faisait même pas exprès, simplement il s'inquiétait tellement pour Thor qu'il préférait faire comme si ce n'était pas son frère adoré qui était…souffrant.

Eir finit par hausser un sourcil.

"- Ho, de ce que vous m'en dite, ce n'est pas bien grave, rassurez vous. Il n'y a guère que le diabète à surveiller, mais avec une bonne alimentation, ca ne sera sans doute même pas un problème après. "

"- J'ai déjà fait rectifier son alimentation pour quelque chose de plus équilibré.

"- Et bien c'est parfait. Tout m'a l'air normal.

Loki battit stupidement des cils.

"- Heu… Quel est le diagnostique alors ?"

Frigga lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'Eir soupira avant de l'annoncer.

"- Etes-vous sure ?"

"- Si les symptômes que vous décrivez sont bien exacts, c'est une certitude."

Loki eut besoin de s'asseoir.

De l'autre côté de la galaxie, un guérisseur Jotun lui faisait in extenso un petit cours qui ne pouvait qu'aller dans le même sens.

Frigga posa une main sur son dos.

"- Mets ta tête entre tes genoux, mon fils. Respire… Voila…."

La crise de panique mit un long, très long moment avant de céder la place.

Le sourire béat de Frigga le terrifia plus que tout le reste.

#######################################

Loki se matérialisa dans le salon, le visage sombre.

Une étincelle de panique brillait encore dans ses yeux malgré son contrôle, panique qui monta de plusieurs degrés lorsque le regard tranquille de Thor se posa sur lui.

"- J'ai besoin d'un verre."

Tony bondit derrière le bar. L'humain hésita une seconde puis sortit une bouteille de vodka.

Il en servit un triple au jotun qui l'avala d'une traite.

"- Un autre voulez vous ?"

Tony le resservit.

Cette fois, Loki prit le temps de le boire à toutes petites gorgées.

"- Il faut qu'on parle, Thor. Seuls."

Le regard clair du blond se chargea d'un peu d'inquiétude.  
Tous les autres étaient visiblement inquiets.

"- Allons dans la chambre mon frère."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il prit la main de Thor aussi passage pour la serrer fort dans la sienne.  
Le geste surpris l'ainé. Il était rare que Loki se permettre un geste tendre en présence d'autres personnes.

Thor referma la porte derrière eux.

"- JARVIS, un peu d'intimité s'il te plait." Exigea le jotun.

"- Bien sur, monsieur Laufeyson."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Tony pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, a par un overdrive des systèmes, il ne pourrait pas les entendre.

"- Assis-toi Thor."

Le blond obéit docilement.

"- Alors ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

"- Je veux juste vérifier une dernière chose avec ma magie, d'accord ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

Il laissa son frère poser ses mains sur sa poitrine et dilater sa magie autours et en lui.

Il retint un soupir de plaisir.

Il avait toujours adoré sentir la magie de son frère sur lui. Elle était chaude, douce, possessive à l'extrême aussi…

Il se sentait bien dans la magie de Loki.

Le jotun finit par résorber la lueur verte qui baignait Thor.

Les mains tremblantes, il se prit le visage dans les mains.

"- Loki ?"

"- …. Tu portes mon enfant, Thor."

Le prince ainé d'Asgard battit stupidement des paupières.

Pardon ?

"- Heu… Pardon ?"

Loki tressaillit.

"- Nous allons être parents et tu portes mon bébé, Thor… "

L'asgardien reste immobile un long moment, incapable de réaliser tout de suite.

Puis il posa une main sur son abdomen.

Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas croire son frère même s'il ne comprenait pas comment c'était simplement possible.

"- Tu… Tu es sur ? Pour de vrai ?"

Le regard brillant, Loki hocha la tête.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Thor.

Le sourire croissant de son frère était… de bon augure. Non ?

"- Oui mon frère. Visiblement, c'est une caractéristique Jotun. Comme il n'y a pas de mâle ni de femelle, notre magie intrinsèque est capable d'imprégner n'importe quel sexe ou espèce et de créer un… un pseudo-uterus magique pour faire grandir l'embryon si le receveur n'est pas une femelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu porter mes petits… Et que tu portes le mien à présent."

Thor en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Il portait le petit de Loki.

Il PORTAIT le PETIT de LOKI !

La tête lui tourna un peu.

"- C'est pour ça que Mjolnir t'as momentanément abandonné. Je suis allé voir son créateur. Il m'a confirmé qu'une des fonctions de base de Mjolnir était la protection de son porteur. Dans ton état, tu ne dois pas te battre. En t'interdisant de l'utiliser, Mjolnir s'est assuré que tu n'irais pas au combat."

Thor attrapa soudain Loki dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

"- Loki…

"- Veux-tu le garder, Thor ? Si tu ne veux pas… Je comprendrais tu sais… Ce n'est pas très….très masculin…" le jotun eut un pauvre sourire. "Chez quelqu'un comme moi, ce n'est pas bien grave, personne ne s'attends à ce que je sois particulièrement viril de toute façon entre ma magie et mon physique… Mais toi, tu es le puissant Thor, l'héritier du trône…."

Thor posa une main sur les lèvres de son frère.

"- Cesse de dire des absurdités mon frère. Bien sûr que je veux le garder ! Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de notre enfant ?"

Loki hésita encore.

"- Thor… Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon parti. Je suis un traitre, un assassin, un menteur, un manipulateur, un jotun, ton frère adoptif, un sorcier...Ça fait beaucoup de tares pour le second parent de l'héritier d'Asgard."

Thor haussa les épaules.

"- Aucune importance. Tu es Loki Laufeyson. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

"- Même si cet enfant nait tout bleu avec la magie des glaces dans les doigts ?"

"- Même s'il a deux têtes, onze jambes, trois paires d'ailes, un œil sur le dos et des écailles sur les pieds."

Loki eut un petit rire nerveux.

"- Non, rassure-toi mon frère. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus bipède et humanoïde. Après pour le reste… je ne peux rien affirmer."

"- Et bien tu vois ! Tout démarre bien finalement."

Thor déposa un baiser de plus sur les lèvres de son frère.

L'asgardien craignit une seconde que son cœur explose de bonheur !

"- Il faudrait expliquer aux autres à présent, tu ne penses pas ?"

Loki hésita une seconde.

Comment les Avengers allaient-ils prendre la liaison qu'il entretenait avec son frère depuis des années ? Il n'y avait que Stark à être au courant par la force des choses.  
Heureusement pour eux, Tony était d'un pragmatisme fantastique. Du moment que Loki était sous contrôle, il voulait bien attacher lui-même Thor au pieu ! Alors laisser Loki venir à la tour en catimini quand il voulait tant qu'il ne cassait rien, c'était vraiment que dalle.

"- Tu es sur ?"

"- Ils sont déjà en train de nous observer avec les caméras, Loki. Même s'ils n'entendent rien, peut-être, ils ne nous comprennent pas parce qu'on parle en asgardien. Mais ils voudront, et doivent savoir. Et si je reste ici, pendant que le bébé grandit, ils finiront par remarquer quelque chose."

Loki soupira.

"- Je déteste quand tu es plus raisonnable que moi."

Thor eut un grand sourire avant d'embrasser encore son frère à pleine bouche.

"- Voilà, s'ils ne sont pas en train de baver sur les tapis à cause d'une rupture d'anévrisme, je crois qu'ils doivent déjà se douter de quelque chose. Si même Tony n'est pas en train d'enfoncer le clou.

"- Tant que c'est le clou qu'il enfonce…"

"- Loki !" Rit le prince.

Loki garda encore Thor contre lui un instant avant de lever le nez vers les caméras.

"- JARVIS, laisse donc entre cette bande de voyeurs, veux-tu ?"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

Tony entra le premier, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Steve, sur ses talons, avait plutôt l'air honteux. Bruce était surtout inquiet pour Thor. Quand à Natasha, elle était aussi froide que d'habitude. Clint surveillait Loki comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge, Fury aussi surveillait Loki comme s'il allait se transformer en dragon à deux têtes pour tous les mangers.  
Quant à Coulson…

Un sourire en coin, tout à fait satisfait, il avait à la main une petite boite. Il passa devant tout le monde pour la tendre à Thor.

"- Mes félicitations." Loki haussa un sourcil. "Je suis loin d'être idiot vous savez. Et plus rien ne me surprends. Jamais. Quand vous avez l'habitude d'accepter l'impossible comme tout à fait normal, vous voyez ce que les autres refusent même d'imaginer comme éventuellement possible. " S'excusa presque l'agent.

Fury jeta un regard intrigué à Phil.

"- Coulson ?"

"- Je ne vais pas leur gâcher la surprise." Sourit l'agent avec l'air de sucer un bonbon.

Loki observa encore longuement l'agent.

"- Agent Coulson, rappelez-moi de vous sonder un de ces jours. Je suis SUR que vous avez un minimum de magie. Ce n'est pas possible autrement."

L'agent recula dans un coin de la pièce en faisant une grimace. Ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle, ça… Quoi que…. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

Fury coupa ces belles envolées intellectuelles.

"- Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire alors ? Pourquoi Mjolnir refuse Thor ? Qu'est-ce que Loki a encore fait ?"

"- Hé ! Comme si c'était tout le temps de ma faute !" S'offusqua le dieu des mensonges.

Thor eut un sourire tendre pour son cadet.

"- Dans la circonstance, si, ça l'est."

Loki lâcha un juron sanglant en trois ou quatre langues différentes.

"- Ce n'était pas prévu ni même envisagé !"

"- Dites les duettistes…" Insista Fury qui sentait poindre la migraine.

"- Je porte le bébé de Loki." Lâcha Thor sans le moindre tact.

Un profond silence incrédule tomba sur la chambre du dieu.  
Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouir profondément de la situation. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était le dieu du chaos, quand même.

Finalement, Steve fut le premier à se sortir de sa stupeur immobile.

"- Qu… Quoi ?"

"- Thor manque de tact mais c'est un fait."

Tony eut un sourire purement pervers.

"- Ca veut dire que Thor est dessous ?"

Steve jeta un regard noir au milliardaire.

"- STARK ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit la question !"

"- Steve, y a aucune question, c'est juste une constatation. Si Thor attends le gamin de Loki, c'est qu'il est dessous. Je veux bien que les dieux soient conformés bizarre mais je crois pas que le sens de l'intromission change pour ça, quand même."

Ecarlate, Steve chercha du soutient en jetant un regard vers Coulson qui se contenta de sourire pendant que Thor ouvrait le cadeau de l'agent.

C'était une petite gourmette en argent.

"- Vous n'aurez qu'à le faire graver au nom de l'enfant."

Les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Depuis quand tu savais, Phil ?" Clint était sur le cul.

"- Une bonne semaine."

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui resta interdit.

"- Mais… Je ne le sais moi-même que depuis moins de six heures !"

"- Je vous l'ai dit, c'était la seule qui paraissait probable. Et je sais depuis le début pour vos petites escapades avec Thor à la tour Stark."

Tony resta silencieux une seconde.

"- JARVIS !"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- C'est toi qui à cafté ?"

"- Vous m'avez interdit de parler de votre petit arrangement avec Loki aux Avengers et aux Agents du SHIELD."

"- …. Et Coulson c'est quoi ? Un canard de barbarie ?"

"- Je n'ai rien révélé à l'agent Coulson. Par contre, j'ai juste confirmé au compagnon de Steve Rogers qu'il y avait plus de couples dans cette tour que ce qui était jusque-là admit."

Tony se mit à grommeler.

"- Un de ces jours, JARVIS, je vais t'effacer et te vendre comme caisse enregistreuse au supermarché du coin."

"- Si vous voulez monsieur. Prévenez-moi juste avant que je mette en stand-by les 847 244 systèmes qui dépendent exclusivement de ma programmation et qui auront besoin d'un nouvel OS spécifique."

"- C'est un odieux chantage !"

"- Juste une réalité."

Tony pesta un peu pour le principe. Il savait qu'il ne toucherait jamais au code source de JARVIS pour autre chose que l'améliorer. JARVIS était le seul fils qu'il n'aurait jamais après tout.

"- Si nous pouvions en revenir à nos moutons." Siffla Fury qui refusait d'accepter la nouvelle. "Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Thor est un mâle. Je veux bien avoir fait l'impasse sur beaucoup de choses au lycée, mais à ma connaissance, un mâle ne peut pas porter d'enfants ! Asgardien ou pas ! Les scanners de Thor n'ont JAMAIS laissé penser que ce soit simplement POSSIBLE !"

Loki eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je suis un Jotun, Directeur Fury. Ma magie raciale se fiche de ce genre de détail. Si un jotun s'accouple avec un mâle, il arrive que la magie puisse s'enraciner suffisamment dans le receveur pour créer un pseudo-uterus qui se nourrit de la magie du receveur pour permettre la procréation et une grossesse. C'est ce qui passé avec nous. Ma magie est très puissante. Celle de Thor aussi même si très différente de la mienne. Et… Voilà… je ne savais pas que c'était possible, sinon, j'aurais fait attention. Mais mes connaissances sur ma race sont très limitées."

Loki s'était assis près de Thor. Sa main jouait sur son estomac comme si c'était la chose la plus importante des neufs royaumes.

Fury serra les mâchoires.  
Glacial il fixa les frères.

"- Bien, et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à programmer un avortement rapide alors."

Fury se retrouva instantanément collé au mur, tenu par la gorge et soulevé de terre par un Loki dont la fureur était si violente que sa magie menaçait de faire des trous dans les murs autant que de se répandre dans l'intégralité du bâtiment, voir de la ville, pour tout détruire.

"- Je ne vous laisserai JAMAIS faire le moindre mal à Thor ou mon enfant, Fury. S'il le faut, je détruirais votre petite organisation de joyeux drilles un individu après l'autre, mais JAMAIS vous ne ferez le moindre mal à ce qui m'appartient."

Fury lança un regard aux Avengers.

Loki l'étranglait et les menaçait tous !

"- Vous avez cherché, vous assumez, Directeur. Jamais je ne me mettrai entre un parent et son enfant." Prévint Steve. "Je les protègerai même tous les trois de vous sans y réfléchir une seconde."

Les autre Avengers approuvèrent. On ne faisait pas de mal à un bébé ! Encore moins quand le bébé était celui d'un ami.

Loki lâcha Fury, surprit que les amis de Thor prennent leur parti.

"- Thor va être indisponible pendant des mois !" Plaida Fury. "Comment allez-vous faire sans lui ?"

"- Nous ne sommes pas si incapables !" Aboya Natasha, vexée.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Romanov. Mais nous avons besoin de sa force de frappe."

"- Et bien je le remplacerai, c'est tout !"

"- Loki ?"

"- Et bien quoi, Thor ? C'est le plus logique non ? Surtout si tu veux que nous restions sur Midgar une fois que cet enfant sera né.

Thor soupira mais ne put qu'approuver.

"- Hé, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

"- Nous ne savons même pas quelle sera sa race, Stark. Alors son sexe…"

"- Quel rapport ?"

"- Si c'est mon sang qui à prit le meilleur, ce petit sera probablement hermaphrodite, comme moi." Expliqua Loki.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment.

"- Sérieux ? T'es un escargot ? Trop fort ! Tu peux t'auto féconder aussi ?"

"- Je suis souple mais pas à ce point là." Aboya presque Loki en rosissant doucement.

Oui, il s'était posé la question. Quand à tester… C'était entre lui et ses clones.

Bref.

"- Et tes clones…"

"- Silence Thor !"

Le blond attrapa son frère par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

Loki le laissa faire un instant, le temps de se détendre.

Fury l'avait vraiment énervé.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Loki…"

"- C'est sur que les relations publiques vont s'éclater." Grommela encore Fury. "Et je parle même pas des groupuscules extrémistes de tout bord."

Steve ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Quoi, vous voulez faire une conférence de presse ?"

"- Thor ne va pas rester aussi mince très longtemps !" Aboya le Directeur du SHIELD. "Et je doute qu'il accepte de rester enfermé ici pendant neuf mois !"

"- Les grossesses Asgardiennes peuvent prendre cinq ans vous savez." S'amusa Loki avec un sourire de fauve.

CINQ ANS ! HO BON SANG !

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit encore.

Un bébé.  
Il allait avoir un bébé avec son frère.

"- Il faudra prévenir nos parents."

Loki eut soudain TRES envie de fuir. Peut-être que Thanos lui prêterait un fond de placard ?


	2. 11 à 30 semaines

Tony observait l'évolution de la grossesse de Thor comme un zoologue découvre une nouvelle espèce.

Déjà, l'idée même de savoir Thor avec un bébé dans le ventre était problématique.  
Que le père du bébé soit LOKI, le FRERE de Thor était un peu chelou.

Mais qu'en plus Loki soit à ce point protecteur et tout simplement… bon parent était carrément flippant !

Si Thor était quelque part finalement très placide comme garçon, ce n'était pas le cas de Loki.  
Le dieu du Chaos était inquiet, fébrile et facilement angoissé de nature.  
Avec son frère qui portait son bébé, cela faisait régulièrement monter le dieu à 42/17 de tension. Par réaction, cela faisait monter la tension de TOUS les avengers à 55/32.

Sauf Banner.

Le scientifique était assez médecin dans l'âme et avait aidé à suffisamment de grossesses primipares (dans le cas de Thor) pour observer le couple avec un rien de distance amusé.

Loki avait déjà eut des enfants, c'était évident à la façon dont il gérait Thor.

Thor par contre…

"- Tu devrais dormir, Rodolphe."

Loki leva le nez de sa tasse de café.

Il avait des valises sous les yeux, les mains tremblantes et le teint un peu vert.

"- Et tu devrais pas boire de café." Continua Stark avant de retirer le mug des mains du dieu pour le remplacer par un autre de lait de chèvre chaud avec du miel (Loki adorait ça donc Tony veillait à ce qu'il y en ait toujours dans le frigo)

"- Merci, Stark."

"- Tony."

Cela faisait presque trois mois que Loki s'était pour de bon installé a la tour. Ils pouvaient bien se tutoyer ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Tony avait gardé le petit secret des amours des deux frères pendant près de cinq ans.

"- Merci Tony."

"- Bien."

L'ingénieur se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de l'ilot de la cuisine, en face du dieu.

"- T'as une sale tête."

"- Pas dormit depuis trois jours."

"- Thor ne va pas bien ?"

"- Thor va très bien. Trop même. Il n'en peut plus d'être éloigné du champ de bataille."

Loki grimaça avant de rosir.

La journée avait été épuisante.

Dans la matinée il avait fallut calmer Doom (encore) puis dans l'après midi, c'était le Bouffon Vert qui avait fait des siennes.

En rentrant, Loki avait du s'occuper de son frère. Thor était… très amoureux depuis quelques temps. Et trèèèès soumis à son frère. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Aussi placide que soit Thor face à sa grossesse (il était honnête quand il disait que puisque Loki gérait, il ne s'inquiétait de rien), le dieu du tonnerre n'était pas hermaphrodite comme Loki. Il n'était PAS prévu pour porter un bébé. Ses hormones étaient donc en permanence à moitié folles. Et si on se moquait souvent des réactions bizarre des femmes (ou des Loki) quand elles étaient pleines, un Thor était BIEN pire. Les crises de larmes se succédaient, les crises de colère aussi.

Si encore il n'y avait que ça… mais Thor était parfaitement conscient que ses réactions étaient ridicules et exagérées ! Donc il culpabilisait. Et puisqu'il culpabilisait de rendre la vie impossible à son frère, il n'en était que plus sensible encore.

Ha ca faisait beau un Thor qui fondait en larme parce qu'il avait renversé un verre d'eau que venait de lui servir son frère pour qu'il prenne ses compléments alimentaires…

Loki grogna. Il était tout simplement à plat.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Thor.

La petite larve qui grandissait dans le ventre de son frère, le fait que ce soit son frère qui le porte…

Aussi épuisé que pouvait être Loki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et d'espérer que cette fois, Odin ne lui prendrait pas ou ne tuerait pas son enfant.  
C'était aussi l'enfant de Thor quand même !

C'était le premier VRAI petit enfant d'Odin.  
Le bébé serait de son sang !

"- Est-ce que tu manges au moins ?"

"- Quand j'ai le temps."

Loki faisait toujours passer les besoins de son frère avant les siens.

"- Tu ne serviras pas à grand-chose à Thor si tu tombes malade." Soupira Tony, consterné.

Il remplit le micro-onde des restes du frigo puis les servit au dieu qui aspira la nourriture comme une suceuse de vase.

"- Sérieux, Rodolphe, prends soin de toi ! On va faire comment sinon ?"

Loki renifla. La nourriture lui faisait du bien.

"- Thor n'est pas si compliqué à gérer."

Depuis que Loki avait pu voler la potion qui compensait le diabète gestationnel de toute asgardienne enceinte et qu'il en donnait à Thor (sans le lui dire bien sur pour ne pas l'inquiéter), la santé du dieu du tonnerre était au beau fixe. Même si Thor était tout SAUF fait pour porter des bébés, il assumait pour l'instant divinement.

"- Non, pas trop. Mais toi, tu es ronchon et fatigué. Va te coucher. Au pire, prend un petit somnifère léger ? Juste de quoi te détendre ?"

"- Je vais finir par croire que vous vous inquietez pour moi, Anthony Stark."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je m'inquiète toujours pour la famille !"

Loki en resta figé.

"- …. Pardon ?"

Tony le foudroya du regard.

"- Ecoute, Rodolphe. Ma famille, ca a jamais été que mon père que je détestai et qui m'ignorait complètement, ma mère qui était plus intéressée par les diners mondain que par son fils de deux ans qui pleurait toute la nuit dans l'espoir qu'elle abandonnerait sa bouteille une minute pour venir lui faire un bisou de bonne nuit et Obadiah qui a engagé des terroriste pour me faire assassiner et qui m'a arraché finalement mon ark pour finir le boulot lui-même et que j'ai du tuer de mes mains. Maintenant, j'ai Pepper, Rodey et les Avengers. Et par un fait bizarre, Thor vient en packaging avec toi. Maintenant que tu as arrêté de jouer les moutons noirs, j'ai aucune raison de te claquer la porte au nez. Alors OUI, tu fais partie de la famille. Comme Steve, comme Clint, comme Natasha, Coulson et même FURY ! Et le bébé que toi et Thor allez avoir est le premier mini'vengers qui va naitre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est a nous autant qu'à vous deux. Va falloir que vous vous y fassiez. Steve m'a demandé de pouvoir peindre la future chambre de junior, Coulson s'est mit à la layette, Natasha au crochet – Et ça, ca faire SUPER flipper !- Fury ne l'avouera jamais mais JARVIS à surpris des consultations de site de puériculture sur son pc perso, Clint à contacté Nerf pour qu'ils lui fasse un mini arc spécial et Bruce est en train de finir une UV en accéléré pour pouvoir suivre aussi bien la grossesse de Thor que les premières années de junior pour être son pédiatre."

Loki en resta stupéfait, les bras ballants.

Quoi ? Ils faisaient tous ça ? Pour Thor et le bébé ? Et… ils l'incluaient lui ?

Tony se passa une main sur le visage.

Il détestait ces situations émotionnelles. Il ne gérait pas bien l'émotionnel du tout !

Pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ça ?

Il avait déjà servit une fois ou deux de tampons entre les deux frères avant l'aventure "bébé" quand ils s'étaient engueulés. Pourquoi lui ?  
Ce n'était par parce qu'il se trouvait par la force des choses leur meilleur ami à tous les deux que…. Que…Ok… Ta gueule Tony et assume.

Oui, il était de fait le meilleur ami des deux zozos.

Cool.

Et Loki qui le fixait avec sa plus belle mine de petit garçon timide, les yeux rouges de larmes qu'il refusait de voir couler.

ARGH ! Se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras pour le cajoler, se retenir, se retenir… Raté.

Le dieu s'était raidit entre les bras de Tony.

Le milliardaire continua à lui frotter le dos quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre et lui rendre timidement son étreinte.

Tony finit par le lâcher.

"- Ce que je veux dire, Loki. C'est que contrairement à ce que tu as visiblement l'habitude, même, surtout, à Asgard, tu n'es PAS tout seul là dedans. Tu PEUX nous demander de l'aide. Tu PEUX nous dire quand ca va pas, que tu craques, que tu as besoin d'une pose ou de quelqu'un pour lui taper dessus pour par taper sur Thor. Tu as le droit de ne pas être un père parfait. Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs. Thor ne t'en voudra pas. Junior non plus et personne ici ne t'en portera rigueur. Tous les parents de l'univers font des erreurs."

Petit à petit, le jeune dieu se détendit quelque peu.

C'était idiot, mais ca lui faisait un bien fou ce que lui disait Tony.

Sur ses six enfants précédent, quatre lui avaient été arrachés, un avait été assassiné et le dernier avait disparu sans qu'il puisse jamais le retrouvé après avoir tué son jumeau, manipulé par Odin.

Comment ne pas être persuadé qu'il était un mauvais parent ? Il avait été si longtemps persuadé que c'était pour ca qu'Odin lui avait prit ses enfants… Mais c'était avant de savoir ce qu'il était et de comprendre pourquoi Odin avait peur de ses petits…

Finalement, Loki eut un petit sourire presque timide.

"- Merci Tony. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises le bien tu viens de me faire."

Le milliardaire renifla.

Si le sourire presque enfantin qui jouait à présent sur les lèvres de Loki était une preuve, si, il se rendait compte.

"- Finit de manger, la vieille chèvre. Et retourne auprès de ton surfeur. Je suis sur que tu lui manques."

Loki retourna à la table pour engloutir le reste des plats réchauffés puis fila à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thor.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Tony se servit un verre puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Je viens plus ou moins de porter volontaire comme grand frère supplémentaire de ce couple de bras cassés hein ?"

"- J'en ai bien peur monsieur."

"- C'était une bonne idée tu crois ?"

JARVIS resta silencieux un instant.

"- Bizarrement monsieur, oui, je le crois." Et pour une fois, l'IA n'était pas sarcastique et moqueuse.

##################################

Thor s'observait dans la glace en pied avec une légère irritation.

Ca commençait à se voir.

Si au départ, il avait été TRES heureux à l'idée de porter l'enfant de Loki, il commençait à se poser des questions.

Tout se passait à peu près bien à part qu'il n'arrivait plus trop à contrôler ses réactions émotionnelles. Tout le monde lui assurait que c'était normal et d'autant plus violent qu'il n'était PAS prévu pour porter un bébé, donc que ses modifications hormonales étaient bien plus importantes que chez une femme. Pourtant, Thor avait vu son frère porter un enfant à quatre reprises et JAMAIS Loki n'avait été aussi insupportable que lui.

Thor ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires.  
Et voila, il avait ENCORE envie de pleurer. Ca commençait à être réellement ridicule.

Le dieu parvint à reprendre quelque peu son calme puis passa sa main sur son ventre en appuyant un peu.

Ha oui, il le sentait hein… ça grandissait lentement. Et s'il se mettait de profil, il voyait un très léger renflement. Ses abdominaux jusque là parfaitement dessinés et dur étaient de moins en moins visibles, détendu par ce qui poussait derrière.

Il allait finir par ne plus ressembler à rien.

Une boule lui obstrua la gorge.  
Est-ce que son frère le trouverait encore à son gout quand il ressemblerait à une montgolfière échouée ?

Et allez, il pleurait encore. Par les couilles d'Odin c'était intolérable !

Résolu, il enfila un jogging puis se mit à la recherche de Steve qu'il trouva à la salle de sport, comme de juste.

"- Ami Rogers !"

"- Thor, ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas descendu !"

"- Loki me couve comme une poule inquiète."

"- Loki t'aime. Et je préfère le voir étroitement occupé à prendre soin de toi qu'à détruire la ville. Très égoïstement."

Thor fit la grimace.

"- Vu comme ça, évidement…"

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Thor ?"

"- J'aimerai m'entrainer un peu. Je vais finir par faire du lard à ce rythme et je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond. Je vais devenir fou si je ne peux me dépenser quelque peu."

Steve hésita.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable, Thor. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé…." La mine lugubre du dieu le fit réfléchir à toute vitesse. "Que dirais-tu de passer un peu de temps à la piscine et d'aller courir un peu dehors ? Ca te feras du bien de prendre l'air et je doute que la course à pied puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit."

Immédiatement, Thor s'éclaira.

Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup finalement.

"- Excellente idée, Ami Rogers ! Merci !"

Steve accompagna Thor jusqu'à la piscine où les deux hommes purent se dépenser deux bonnes heures avant que l'estomac toujours vide du dieu ne gronde.

Heureux de voir Thor détendu pour la première fois depuis des jours, le soldat lui proposa d'aller manger dehors plutôt que de se rabattre sur les navets et la purée de carotte que Banner semblait prendre plaisir à faire ingurgiter au dieu.

Il ne leur fallut par longtemps pour se retrouver dans un restaurant de grillades devant chacun une côte de bœuf saignante.

Les deux Avengers dévorèrent un moment avant de relever le nez de leurs assiettes pour demander d'autres frites et un second service.

"- Loki va me tuer !" Mais Thor souriait largement.

"- Mais non, au pire il va un peu te hurler dessus."

Thor ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Sortir faire du sport, manger de la viande à m'en faire péter la sous-ventrière, ne pas l'avoir prévenu que je suis sortit… non, non, ami Rogers. Il va faire plus que simplement me crier dessus."

"- Bah, tu as un argument massue pour le calmer." Rappelle le soldat. "Tu portes son petit. Et tu peux avoir des envies."

"- ….Des envies ?"

"- Oui, ca arrive souvent aux femmes enceintes."

Thor se renfrogna.

Il n'était pas une femme, flute !

"- Ne boude pas, Thor. Bref. Des envies c'est ben… des envies, souvent de nourritures, particulièrement bizarre. Je me rappelle qu'une de mes voisines quand j'étais adolescent, était enceinte. Elle mangeait des choses ! Du groin de porc frit trempé dans de la confiture avec des oignons cru et de la moutarde. Ca avait l'air et l'odeur particulièrement vile mais elle se régalait. Bruce dit que ca pourrait t'arriver d'autant plus que tu n'es pas prévu pour ça. En gros c'est l'organisme qui réclame ce dont il a besoin sans s'occuper des mélanges de gouts que ca pourrait avoir. "

Thor réfléchit un moment.

"- Il faudrait que je me renseigne un peu quand même. "

Il laissait gérer Loki mais c'était quand même SON corps qui se modifiait comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse le faire.

"- Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Que dirais-tu de passer dans une librairie ? Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera un livre sur ton cas particulier mais toute information générique serait bonne à prendre."

Le dieu approuva.

Puis il attaqua sa quatrième côte de bœuf.

"- Au fait, où est Loki ?"

Thor cessa une seconde de broyer la viande comme une meule.

"- Il n'a pas voulu me dire mais je pense qu'il est retourné voir notre mère. Sans doute pour lui demander de l'aide. Loki à déjà eut des enfants, mais c'est la première fois qu'il ne les porte pas lui-même au moins un moment."

Steve haussa un sourcil.

"- … je ne sais pas si je veux savoir."

"- Mon frère a eut six enfants vivants. Quatre qu'il a porté entièrement et deux qu'il a confié à son épouse dans l'espoir que père ne les chasserait pas." Thor soupira tristement. "Malheureusement… Bref…"

"- …Ton frère est MARIE ?"

"-Veuf une première fois puis divorcé après la mort de son cadet. Sigyn n'a pu supporter la mort de leur plus jeune fils et la disparition de l'autre."

"- Ton frère n'a vraiment pas de chance."

"- Mon frère n'a pas mérité la moitié de ce qui lui ai arrivé au cours des siècles, ami Rogers. C'est aussi pour ca que j'aimerai que nous restions sur Midgar. Plus il reste loin d'Asgard, plus il aura de chance de guérir peut-être un jour."

Ils finirent enfin leur viande puis commandèrent chacun un banana split. Puis une pèche melba. Et enfin, des profiteroles au chocolat.

"- On digère en courant autour de Central Park ?" Proposa Steve.

"- Avec plaisir Ami Rogers."

"- Et puis, tu pourrais me parler un peu d'Asgard. Si tu veux."

Le prince se fit une joie de raconter quelques histoires d'enfance partagées avec Loki.  
Loki était et avait toujours été son sujet de conversation préféré.

##########################################

Loki s'était présenté dans toute sa gloire en plein milieu de la salle du trône pendant une audience.

Avant qu'Odin puisse dire quoique ce soit ou qu'un garde lui saute dessus, il avait exigé une audience au Roi d'Asgard, non en tant que Loki Odinson, mais en tant que Loki Laufeyson, Prince de Jotunheim et Roi présomptif.

La chose lâchée comme un cargo au décollage, Odin n'avait eut d'autre choix que d'accepter l'audience.

Refuser aurait été du plus mal vu par les diplomates présent.  
Déjà, la rumeur de la réelle identité et de la réelle race de Loki avait du faire le tour d'Asgard à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Assit derrière son bureau, Odin taptapait des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son bureau.

De l'autre côté du meuble, tranquillement assit, les jambes croisées, Loki attendait.  
C'était un duel de volonté entre les deux hommes.  
Aucun des deux ne voulait parler le premier ni détourner le regard avant l'autre.

Aucun ne voulait laisser voir la moindre faiblesse.

"- CROA !"

Odin comme Loki sursautèrent lorsque Munin se laissa tomber sur le bureau, détournant leur attention.

Le gros corbeau secoua la tête avant de les fixer l'un après l'autre. L'avien, aussi intelligent que n'importe quel Asgardien les foudroyait du regard, le "idiots !" évident dans l'œil.

Odin soupira lourdement.

"- Que veux-tu, Loki?"

"- Juste vous prévenir que je vais avoir un enfant." Odin se crispa. "Et que Thor est la "mère".

Odin resta immobile, la bouche ouverte, pendant une seconde.

"- PARDON ?"

Loki ne broncha pas.

"- Thor porte mon enfant."

Odin se rassit. Il n'avait pas réalisé s'être levé.

"- … Tu ne mens pas….Par les couilles des Norns, tu ne mens pas !"

"- Je n'ai jamais mentit à propos de mes enfants, Odin. Ils ont toujours été et seront toujours ce que j'ai de plus cher."

"- Comment…."

Loki ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur.

"- Quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort, ils se font des câlins spéciaux et…"

"- LOKI !" Rugit Odin.

"- Désolé." Le jotun reprit son sérieux. " Je suis un Jotun, Odin. Et ma race a visiblement la capacité d'utiliser sa magie pour imprégner une autre créature, indépendamment de son sexe ou de sa race. Je n'ai apprit ca qu'il y a quelques semaines, lorsque Mjolnir a refusé de répondre à Thor à cause du bébé."

Le roi se frotta le visage entre ses mains.

"- Thor va avoir un enfant… Avec son frère…. Qui est un Jotun… Je crois que je me sens mal…"

Prit d'un peu de pitié, Loki eut un geste de la main. Un verre d'alcool fort se matérialisa près d'Odin qui le prit sans réfléchir pour se l'envoyer derrière la cravate.

"- J'aurais pu l'empoisonner, vous savez. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que vous ne tenterez pas de faire du mal à mon bébé. Un de plus."

"- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à l'enfant de Thor, Loki."

"- Mais aux miens, vous ne vous êtes jamais privé."

Odin soupira.

"- Les prophéties…"

"- Faites par des vieux barbus complètement ivres ! Vous n'avez jamais prit la peine de demander leur avis aux Norns ! Moi OUI !" Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues de Loki. "Vous avez choisit de les écouter parce que vous avez TOUJOURS eut peur de ce que je suis ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé mourir à Jotunheim si vous n'avez jamais été capable de me faire confiance ? POURQUOI ? Je vous aimais… Je vous aimais tellement… Vous étiez mon père. J'aurais… J'ai fait n'importe quoi pour entendre juste une fois sortir de votre bouche un "bien, Loki". C'est tout. C'est tout ce que je vous ai jamais demandé. Mais je n'ai jamais eut la moindre chance n'est ce pas? Jamais… Malgré toutes vos belles paroles j'ai toujours été le loup dans la peau de l'agneau, la créature à surveiller et à écraser dès qu'elle bougeait… Vous m'avez fait tel que je suis Odin. Vous avez fait de moi un monstre." A présent, Loki pleurait sans parvenir à se retenir, son glamour depuis longtemps enfuit. "Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu m'aimer juste un peu… un tout petit peu…" Il tendait les mains, suppliant presque, vers ce père qu'il haïssait mais ne pouvait parvenir à ne plus aimer en même temps.

Odin avala péniblement sa salive.

Il avait toujours été capable de savoir à peu près quand Loki mentait. Et là, à sa grande souffrance, c'était la vérité toute nue que Loki lui balançait à la figure.

"- Je croyais faire au mieux Loki. Pour nous tous… j'aurais peut-être du en effet te laisser à Jotunheim…."

"- Vous saviez que mon vrai nom est "Karyl" ? Et que je n'avais jamais été abandonné mais juste mit à l'abri ?"

Odin blêmit lentement.

"- Je…. Je ne savais pas…"

"- Vous m'avez arraché à ma vraie famille. Vous m'avez arraché mes enfants et presque ma raison. Ne me prenez pas la seule chose qui me reste."

Le roi ferma l'œil qui lui restait.

Pouvait-il accepter de sacrifier un fils pour un autre qu'il avait juste adopté ?

Non… mais il pouvait faire un compromis.

"- Tant que Thor voudra de toi, je ne me mettrais pas entre vous ni ne m'occuperais de quelque façon que ce soit de votre."

"- NOS !"

"- Vos ?"

"- Je ne sais pas si nous nous limiterons à un seul. Après tout, je suis quand même très fertile pour un immortel."

"- Je ne m'occuperai pas de vos enfants."

Loki essuya ses joues.

Il avait honte de s'être laissé aller comme il l'avait fait.

"- Je suis désolé Loki… Vraiment…."

"- Ca n'a aucune importance. Jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner et jamais vous ne me ferez confiance alors…"

"- J'ai vraiment essayé de t'aimer comme j'aime Thor."

"- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions comme dises les humains."

"- … Loki ?"

"- Quoi."

"- Toi et Thor… Depuis combien de temps…"

Loki jeta un regard glacé au roi.

Il comprenait la raison de la question.  
Thor avait toujours eut des maitresses mais jamais de relation suivies. Il papillonnait de bras en bras, sans jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement, comme à chercher à donner le change presque.

"- …Nous sommes un vrai couple depuis cinq ans…"

"- Et…Avant ?"

Loki rosit un peu.

"- Thor m'a prit mon innocence et m'a donné sa virginité quand j'avais 1400 ans à peine. Nous ne nous sommes… jamais vraiment séparés…Et jamais vraiment liés non plus."

14 ans pour un humain, donc. Et Thor en avait à peine 16.

Odin soupira lourdement.

"- Votre premier né sera héritier d'Asgard, Loki. Tu en a conscience."

Loki retint un petit cri de triomphe.

Bien que le roi soit… Vaincu, il reconnaissait ainsi la liaison entre les deux frères comme valide. Pour Asgard, ils ETAIENT un couple unis.

C'était plus que ce que le Jotun avait espéré.

"- J'en ai conscience."

Odin soupira encore. Il se sentait soudain… Très vieux.

#############################################

Ca devait bien arriver à un moment où un autre.

Ils avaient fait très attention pourtant.

Loki ne rejoignait les Avengers pour leurs petits combats contre les vilainpabos que grimé en quelqu'un d'autre.  
En fait, il se contentait de prendre sa forme de Jotun, une armure en écailles de dragon d'eau qu'il avait acquise à Alfheim quelques siècles auparavant et un casque elfique qui allait avec et ca faisait la rue Michel.  
Tout au moins, jusque là.

Comment le journaliste avait-il réussit à faire le lien entre "le schtroumpf en armure d'argent" qui aidait les Avengers depuis près de six mois et "Loki dieu du Chaos et de la destruction, et du mensonge et de plein de truc que on va pas écrire la liste entière sinon y a pas la place en première page" ? Mystère et slip kangourou.

En tout cas, Loki n'y comprenait goutte jusqu'à ce que Tony trouve la solution.

Un simple logiciel de reconnaissance des visages avait suffit.

Si on oubliait la couleur et les marquages, Loki restait Loki.

Sa structure osseuse et musculaire faciales restaient les mêmes.

Visiblement très crispé, Fury semblait déterminé à percer des trous dans le crâne du Jotun juste avec son œil valide. Heureusement, à être élevé par Odin, ce genre de regard n'avait qu'un impact minimum sur Loki. Tellement minime d'ailleurs qu'il en était inexistant.

"- Bien… Maintenant que le monde entier sais que nous travaillons avec le monstre qui a voulu détruire l'humanité…"

"- Permettez ! Asservir. Pas détruire. Et puis sur le moment ca paraissait une bonne idée d'asservir Midgar plutôt que de la voir être vaporisée par Thanos."

"- Vous allez nous dire aussi que c'était pour nous protéger ?"

"- Quelque part… Oui !" Insista Loki.

"- Loki…."

Le dieu eut un immense sourire plein de dents.

Tony lui donna une petite claque sur la nuque.

"- Loki. Couché."

"- Pas sans Thor."

"- Mais il est survolté !" Souffla Clint.

"- Je crois qu'il pète un peu les plombs… Trop de pression." Fit remarquer Tasha.

"- Le bébé ?"

"- Et Thor."

"- Dites les duettistes." Aboya Fury pour le couple d'assassins qui restèrent impavides malgré leurs yeux brillants d'amusement.

Thor avait prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et lui caressa la paume du pouce avec tendresse. Le geste apaisait toujours Loki.

"- Bien… nous disions donc… Tout le monde sait que Loki travaille avec nous et certains demandent son sang. Certains sont persuadés qu'il a tué Thor et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus été vu sur aucune scène de combat. Nous allons donc faire une grand conférence de presse. Et nous allons la faire maintenant."

Tous protestèrent.

C'était pas sérieux !

Mais Fury l'était.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, elle était déjà noire de journalistes. Tony endossa immédiatement sa personnalité de parade. Quant à Loki, il se mit instinctivement entre les mortels et Thor, protecteur jusqu'au bout sans même y réfléchir.

Cela amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Thor.

Il aimait quand son frère était protecteur avec lui.

Il avait toujours aimé ça.  
Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils se protégeaient toujours l'un l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui leur avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps.

Fury ouvrit le micro.

"- Messieurs, mesdames, s'il vous plait…"

Le brouhaha se calma très vite, laissant la pièce bourdonner d'un silence si mort qu'il en était assourdissant.

"- A la teneur des unes de vos différents journaux, nous avons décidés de vous offrir cette petite conférence de presse. Vous avez…. 30mn pour poser vos questions, un à un."

Tous les journalistes bondirent sur leurs chaises pour demander le micro.

Fury fit signe à un agent de l'apporter à l'un des journalistes qu'il désigna.

"- Andrew Carr du Daily Mirror. Les Avengers ont-ils bien recrutés l'alien qui a tenté de détruire le monde il y a cinq ans ?"

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Loki se coule près du micro pour répondre lui-même.

"- Je n'ai jamais cherché à détruire votre monde, Mortel. Juste à le dominer. Sous ma coupe, vous auriez échappés à l'extermination prévu par Thanos."

Le journaliste se rassit.  
Tous se souvenaient du combat épique contre la créature violette géante. Les Avengers avaient faillit ne pas suffire.

"- James Cameron, du Times. Pourquoi êtes-vous tout bleu lorsque vous intervenez ?"

"- Je ne suis pas comme mon frère Thor, un asgardien par le sang." Puisqu'il fallait être honnête hein…. "Je suis un Jotun. Ma race est naturellement bleue. Reprendre ma véritable apparence me permet d'avoir accès à toute ma force et non de la limiter à environ 40%"

Fury ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Sérieusement ?

Thor hocha la tête.

Oui, le sort qui contraignait Loki dans sa forme d'Asgardien limitait aussi ses forces de plus de la moitié. Et pareil pour sa magie. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte peu de temps après avoir commencé à vraiment être "ensembles" lorsque Loki les avait téléportés dans un hôtel en Nouvelle-Zélande. Normalement, Loki aurait du avoir besoin d'un peu de concentration. Pourtant, là, le transfert lui avait été aussi facile que de claquer des doigts, juste parce qu'il était sous sa forme originelle. Thor aimait beaucoup faire l'amour à son frère sous sa forme première. Et Loki aimait beaucoup de Thor l'aime sous sa forme de naissance.

Les questions se succédèrent.

Pourquoi avait-il choisit de se joindre aux Avengers ? Parce qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, ca semblait la bonne chose à faire.

Regrettait-il d'avoir attaqué la terre ? Non, juste les morts qu'il avait causé. Grace à lui, la planète était à même de se protéger contre de larges menaces.

Pourquoi Thor ne combattait plus ? Son rôle de Prince d'Asgard lui prenait beaucoup de temps, trop pour qu'il puisse rejoindre ses collègues pour quelques temps encore.

Petit à petit, à force de sourires à la fois charmeurs et contrits, de phrases choisies et de séduction parfaitement calibrée, Loki parvint à prendre le contrôle des questions et à les pousser dans le sens qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il en eut finit, il savait que les prochaines éditions seraient à avantage et présenteraient certaines réalités élémentaires qui feraient du bien à tout le monde.

Dès que les portes de la salle se furent refermées derrières eux, Thor embrassa tendrement son frère.

Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé pour répondre au baiser avec douceur. La virilité triomphante de son frère lui manquait. Rien que pour ça, il attendait avec impatience que le bébé naisse. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle il se développait, il y en avait encore pour un long, très long moment…

"- Les amoureux… Dites…."

Loki lâcha Thor à regret.

"- Désolé Stark."

Personne ne réalisa qu'un journaliste avait réussit à se faufiler dans l'encadrement de la porte et prendre en photo le couple.

La une du soir du journal fut particulièrement bien vendue.  
Et la colère de Fury absolument homérique.

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Quand les mortels allaient apprendre que Thor portait un enfant…..

###########################################

Loki enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris.

La chambre avait beau être isolée, la voix d'un dieu portait bien plus que celle d'un humain.

Loki adorait quand Thor le chevauchait par derrière comme une jument.

Il adorait sentir ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches et ses flancs, son membre qui le pilonnait avec force, ses grondements quand il se rapprochait de l'orgasme ou l'immanquable coup de dents que Thor lui donnait entre les omoplates, juste à la base de la nuque, pour étouffer ses cris de jouissance.

Il y avait si longtemps… Bien trop longtemps…  
C'était aussi un peu sa faute mais bon sang ce que c'était bon !

Sur un dernier coup de boutoir, Loki s'assouvit dans la main de son frère avec un cri étranglé et étouffé. Sans les bras de Thor autour de sa taille, il se serait mollement écroulé sur le lit.

Thor le besogna encore un peu puis s'assouvit à son tour, faisant encore gémir Loki de plaisir.

C'était aussi pour ca qu'il adorait que Thor le prenne.

Si son apparence extérieure était celle d'un Asgardien, ses intérieurs étaient et restaient Jotun.

La chaleur de la semence de Thor en lui était presque une brulure qui irradiait de l'intérieur pendant de longues minutes. Et il adorait ça.

Il était un peu masochiste quelque part.

Thor finit par se retirer lentement puis se laissa tomber près de lui.

Immédiatement, Loki le prit dans ses bras.

Répondit à l'étreinte avec affection puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres.  
Thor était de plus en plus insatiable au point de fatiguer Loki qui avait toujours eut une libido très enthousiaste.

"- Tu es épuisant, Thor."

Le prince blond eut un sourire un peu désolé.

"- Je suis navré mon frère. Je ne fais pas exprès tu sais."

Loki lui déposa un petit baiser dans le cou.

"- Je sais. C'est moi qui suit désolé." Il posa une main sur le léger renflement du ventre de Thor.

Le blond en était à presque huit mois maintenant, mais d'après les livres qu'il avait lu et ce que Banner avait confirmé, le fœtus avait atteint le développement d'une larve d'humain de dix, douze semaines environ. Le scientifique estimait que la grossesse de Thor était un tiers plus lente qu'une grossesse humains.

Et ils n'en étaient qu'à trente semaines ! Encore au moins soixante donc….

Loki se pencha pour embrasser Thor, puis le ventre un peu élargit.

"- Si c'est un garçon, tu crois qu'il viendra avec casque et marteau ?"

Thor renifla.

"- Ca expliquerait pourquoi j'ai aussi mal aux reins alors."

Immédiatement, Loki s'inquiéta.

"- Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?"

"- Loki… Du calme…. Et puis je connais un excellent médicament contre la douleur."

Comment Loki pouvait-il lutter contre la boulimie sexuelle de son frère avec ce genre d'arguments ?


	3. 31 à 60 semaines

Steve observait les mains de Thor avec une fascination stupéfaite qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Clint qui ne quittait pas non plus le dieu des yeux. Quant à Tony, il n'arrivait même pas à fermer la bouche.

"- Thor… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le prince remonta sur son crane les lunettes loupes que Loki lui avait trouvé.

"- Je brode."

"- …. Oui… Ca on voit. Mais tu brodes quoi ? Et…Pourquoi ?"

Thor déploya le grand carré de brocard écarlate qu'il couvrait de fil de soie bleu foncé, vert, argent et or, à minuscules points délicats, bien peu à leur place sous les énormes pattes calleuses du guerrier.

"- C'est une couverture de naissance. C'est une tradition, toutes les mères d'Asgard, de la plus insignifiante paysanne à la reine elle-même brodent la couverture de naissance de leurs enfants. Elles sont couvertes de runes magiques qui protègent et renforcent la santé de l'enfant. Entre autre."

"- Ho…"

Steve était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Thor BRODER !

"- Où est-ce que tu as appris ?"

"- C'est notre mère qui nous as enseigné la couture." Expliqua Loki avant de se pencher pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son frère. "Elle partait du principe que nous étions peut-être princes, mais que pendant une guerre, nous n'aurions peut-être pas forcément de servante pour recoudre nos pantalons. Et comme un prince ça ne va pas au combat les fesses à l'air, elle nous a appris à coudre, à fabriquer des vêtements, à broder et même à tanner des peaux en catastrophe. On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'une couverture…Une bonne partie des guerriers savent coudre et broder. Un guerre se passe souvent à attendre. Autant s'occuper les mains à quelque chose d'utile plutôt que de boire ou jouer aux dés."

Loki prit le carré de brocard des mains de Thor pour l'examiner.

"- C'est superbe, Thor ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais continué !"

"- Continué ?"

"- Quand j'étais jeune, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement de coudre." Expliqua le prince primipare. "Je n'ai vraiment découvert la valeur de l'aiguille que lors de ma première campagne. Il pleuvait en permanence. Même sortir s'entrainer était une épreuve. Je crois que la moitié de l'armée à faillit voir des branchies lui pousser. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai brodé l'intégralité de mes chemises, celles de Sif et celles de Fandral. Heureusement, la campagne s'est arrêtée avant que j'attaque celles d'Hogun ou de Volstagg. Après eux, je ne sais pas à qui je me serais attaqué." Rit Thor sans vraiment réaliser la tête que faisaient ses amis.

Ils avaient visiblement les pires difficultés à admettre que le grand prince blond puisse BRODER !

Clint eut un sourire en coin.

"- Et toi, Loki ? Tu brodes ?"

Le sorcier secoua la tête.

"- Je n'ai pas la patience. Ça m'agace très vite. Je sais être minutieux mais pas pour ce genre de choses. Sans compter que je passe déjà ma vie sur des livres, je n'ai pas besoin de me fatiguer encore plus la vue. Par contre, je forge."

"- Tu… Forges?"

C'était un boulot de brute ça ! Normalement, ça devrait être Loki à la broderie et Thor à la forge. Pas l'inverse !

"- Et tu forges quoi ?"

"- Un peu tout." Loki matérialisa entre ses doigts une dague acérée si fine qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était en verre. "J'ai fait ça il y a quelques siècles…"

Steve la prit entre ses doigts. L'arme était d'une beauté mortelle. Il repéra très vite la fine ligne qui partait de la garde jusqu'à la pointe.

"- Empoisonnée ?"

"- Il y a un petit récipient dans la garde en effet."

Le soldat la passa à Clint qui ne pu que s'extasier devant la délicatesse de la chose.

"- Et vous savez faire quoi d'autre comme ca ?"

Les deux princes rosirent.

"- Ho vous savez, on a eut le temps d'apprendre plein de choses en quatre milles ans…"

"- Allez ! Racontez !" Insista Tony en donnant un verre de jus de fruit à Thor et un de wisky à Loki.

"- Loki danse très bien." Sourit Thor avec un sourire en coin.

"- Et toi, tu joues très bien du violon."

"- Je t'ai vu faire… comment ca s'appelle déjà ? De la pole-dance ?"

Loki rougit brutalement.

"- Ca payait les factures !"

"- … les….Factures ?" insista Clint.

"- J'ai passé deux ans sur Midgar il y a une vingtaine d'année. "

"- Loki avait mit Odin très en colère. Il fallait qu'il reste sous le radar."

"- Et tu as fait de la pole dance ?"

"- Danseur exotique à Las Vegas" Soupira Loki. "Je suis sur que si vous cherchiez vous trouveriez des vidéos. Je me cachais sous le nom de Lukas Manson."

Bon, il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait mais pour un prince c'était un peu looseux sur les bords quand même.

Tony rugit de rire.

"- Ho je veux voir ca ! JARVIS ! Cherche ca s'il te plait !"

"- Bien monsieur."

Thor jeta un regard absolument assassin à l'humain.

"- Hors de question. Loki est à moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de voir mon Loki danser! " Siffla le prince.

Tony se sentit frémir. La possessivité du dieu blond était… effrayante. Presque autant que les petits arcs électriques qui commençaient à courir sur les bras du prince.

Loki prit immédiatement le visage de son frère et amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

"- Oui mon Thor…Juste à toi… Rien qu'a toi… Calme-toi…"

Le dieu des mensonges jeta un regard significatif à Stark. A l'extérieur, l'orage menaçait.

Ne pas titiller un dieu aux hormones instables…surtout pas….

Thor referma ses bras autours de la taille de Loki pour le serrer contre lui.

Loki continua à lui caresser le visage et le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre progressivement.

Finalement, Thor appuya son front sur l'épaule de son frère avant de s'excuser auprès de Tony qui le pardonna bien volontiers. Mais l'humain avait quand même eut peur !

#######################################

Tony avait engagé une couturière pour adapter une partie de la garde-robe de Thor à son tour de taille croissant.

Si le dieu blond vivait finalement plutôt bien cette agression caractérisée contre sa virilité qu'était le bébé qui grandissait en lui, il avait plus de mal à caser ses hanches dans ses jeans. Son armure prenait la poussière depuis de près de 45 semaines à présent et seuls les joggings trouvaient à présent grâce à ses yeux lorsqu'il trainait à la tour Stark. Pour rigoler, Clint lui avait offert des kilts mais même si l'agressivité naturelle de Thor avait été un poil jugulée par ses hormones de grossesses, il restait quand même un gros barbare. Sans l'intervention de Loki, l'archer aurait eu un très gros problème de santé.

Aussi, pour éviter de nouvelles blagues, Tony avait engagé une couturière dont le seul travail était de faire des pantalons et T-shirt qui suivaient l'évolution du tour de taille de la future "maman".

"- Tu es sur que ton sort ne va pas faire de mal à Junior ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Qui est le sorcier entre vous et moi, Stark ? J'ai utilisé ce sort pour camoufler toutes mes grossesses et personne à par Thor n'a jamais vu au travers. Et encore, c'est parce que je dormais avec Thor et que le sort ne camoufle que la vue."

"- ….. Tu as déjà eu un bébé de Thor ?"

Loki secoua la tête, presque avec regrets.

"- Non. C'est le premier. Les autres étaient… Accidentels et… Bref…"

Il frémit.

Tony interrogea des yeux Thor qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Ils en discuteraient plus tard, quand Loki ne serait pas là.

"- Voilà !"

Thor se regarda dans la glace. Il ne voyait plus le renflement de son ventre mais le sentait en passant ses mains dessus.

"- Personne ne verra rien d'extraordinaire comme ça."

Tout content, le blond prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

"- Alors allons-y mon frère ! Je me languis de prendre un peu l'air."

Le regard vert de Loki s'adoucit nettement.

Il avait suffi finalement de pas grand-chose pour que Loki oublie ses envies de domination et de destruction. A croire que le jotun voulait juste être aimé.

Tony pouvait compatir. Il avait longtemps ressentit la même chose quand il était plus jeune….Bon, d'accord, il ressentait toujours la même chose même encore maintenant. On n'effaçait pas près de 40 ans de solitude et de négligence avec une vidéo.

Peut-être que si lui aussi devenait papa… Peut-être que lui aussi découvrirait cette paix qui semblait être tombé sur Loki depuis qu'il avait découvert la grossesse de Thor.

Tony était un peu jaloux.

Il avait essayé d'en parler, au détour d'une conversation avec Pepper, mais la CEO de Stark industries lui avait jeté un regard à la fois noir et désabusé, comme s'il était revenu d'une balade avec un chiot caché sous le bras.

Un rejeton pour Tony Stark ? Pauvre gosse. Le monde ni l'enfant ne s'en relèverait.

Pepper ne voulait pas être méchante, au contraire. Elle voulait voir l'intérêt éventuel d'un enfant avant le reste. Et son intérêt serait de ne pas naitre. Pas avec des parents comme Tony et elle en tout cas. Ils étaient trop occupés, leur vie était trop dangereuse et confier un enfant a une nourrice….

Tony avait bien argué que la vie de Princes d'Asgard était autrement plus dangereuse, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Que Tony laisse passer ses envies de paternité. Au pire, qu'il aide les deux dieux à gérer leur marmaille. Il verrait ce que c'était.

Elle était sûre que l'envie lui passerait à la vitesse de la lumière après la seconde couche changée.

Sans le vouloir, Tony faisait ce qu'elle avait dit et aidait le plus possible le couple tout en évitant au maximum d'être envahissant.  
Tony n'était pas le seul à s'impliquer de plus en plus. Steve aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la naissance de son neveu ou de sa nièce avec impatience.

Tous l'attendaient en fait. Et de savoir qu'il faudrait attendre encore près d'un an… C'était long, très long… Comment faisait Thor pour supporter ca ? Mais les dieux n'avaient pas le même rapport au temps que les mortels.

Tony les regarda quitter la tour, main dans la main.

Avec leurs habits civils, ils étaient plus difficiles à reconnaître mais quelqu'un qui ferait attention y parviendrait quand même sans mal.

"- Où veux-tu aller mon frère ?" S'enquit Loki, bien décidé à faire plaisir à son crétin d'ainé.

"- J'ai surtout envie de me dégourdir les jambes, mon frère. Peu importe l'endroit du moment que c'est avec toi."

Le jotun leva les yeux au ciel mais son irritation était plus feinte qu'autre chose. Il commençait quand même à se languir du Thor brutal et bruyant qu'il avait toujours connu. Ce Thor presque doux était justement trop doux. Il avait hâte de retrouver "son" Thor.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils errèrent un peu dans Manhattan sans vraiment faire attention à où ils allaient. Loki pourraient toujours les téléporter à la maison le cas échéant et tous les deux avec un starkphone avec JARVIS intégré. JARVIS était le meilleur GPS de l'univers.

Loki s'arrêta soudain devant une vitrine.

"- Viens !"

Thor se laissa trainer derrière son frère sans protester.

"- Bonjour messieurs ?"

Loki servit son plus charmant sourire à la demoiselle de l'accueil.

"- Bonjour. Auriez-vous des disponibilités pour deux personnes ? En passant devant votre boutique je me suis rappelé qu'un ami m'avait conseillé de venir."

La demoiselle prit son agenda mais savait déjà qu'elle aurait de la place rapidement. Tout de suite même si les deux messieurs étaient disponibles. Un client avait annulé.

"- Et bien… Quand avez-vous de la dispo ?"

"- Tout de suite ?" Tenta Loki avec un petit sourire d'excuse. "Tony m'a assuré que vous étiez les meilleurs."

"- Votre ami ?"

"- Tony Stark oui…."

Le sourire purement commercial de la demoiselle disparu pour un vrai sourire. Le milliardaire était un client plus que régulier et toujours généreux.

"- Ho mais il fallait le dire que vous étiez un ami de monsieur Stark ! Nous avons de la place en effet."

"- Thor ! Arrête d'embêter ce pauvre serpent."

Le blond eut un petit sourire d'excuse pour son frère.

"- Désolé Loki. Mais il me rappelle tellement ton fils."

L'humaine resta figée un instant. Thor ? Loki ?

"- Vous êtes tous les deux des Avengers !"

Loki hocha tranquillement la tête.

"- Venez !" invita la jeune femme. "On va bien s'occupez de vous !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent avec juste un string en non tissé sur les fesses et allongés sur deux tables de massages entre les pattes de six adorables demoiselles.

"- Alors, on vous fait quoi ? On peut vous proposer un massage complet relaxant pendant qu'on vous fait une manucure. Ensuite on peut vous faire une coupe de cheveux et la barbe pour monsieur et une fish-pédicure pendant ce temps là ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Les deux frères haussèrent les épaules. A part la coupe de cheveux et la barbe, ils n'avaient pas compris un traitre mot !

"- Nous sommes abandonnés entre vos mains expertes !" Sourirent les deux frères.

Les esthéticiennes en couinèrent presque de contentement. Il était rare que des clients les laissent jouer à la poupée comme elles voulaient.

"- Loki…" Ronronna Thor, à moitié partit tellement le massage sur son ventre et son torse lui faisait du bien."

"- Mmm ?" Les épaules du jotun étaient en train de passer de la consistance du béton précontraint bien sec à celui de muscles utilisables.

"- C'est pas très viril de se faire papouiller comme ça hein ?"

"- Mmm….."

"- La prochaine fois que je me plaint que quelque chose n'est pas viril. Frappe-moi."

Cela fit rire doucement les filles.

"- Promis." Bailla Loki que toutes ces dites papouilles détendaient bien trop pour son bien.

Amusés, les esthéticiennes profitèrent qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autres clients pour réduire les deux princes à l'état de larves alanguies sur leurs lits de massages puis leur offrirent un thé pendant qu'elles leur laissaient dix minutes de pose pour se remettre avant de les conduire au hammam. Ils y cuisirent quelques minutes avant que les deux frères ne finissent pas en ressentir de l'inconfort. Thor à cause du bébé et Loki a cause de sa race. Finalement, après une douche, ils purent se rhabiller puis rejoindre les coiffeuses dans une salle latérale. On leur mit les pieds dans un aquarium ou quantité de petits poissons se mirent à leurs chatouiller les orteils pendant qu'on leur lavait les cheveux.

"- On coupe court ?"

Les deux hommes se récrièrent. Ha non alors ! On épointait merci beaucoup. Au pire on égalisait un brin mais on leur gardait le poil long ! C'était une marque de rang à Asgard après tout.

"- Et pour la barbe de monsieur ?"

Thor hésita.

Elle était très bien sa barbe ? Bon, d'accord, il était totalement incapable de s'en occuper lui-même. Lui donner un rasoir c'était le voir manquer s'égorger trois fois par minutes et les ciseaux, il se faisait des trous de fou. C'était aussi pour ça que c'était Loki qui s'en était toujours occupé pour lui ou, après la disparition de son frère, que Thor s'était remis entre les mains des barbiers du palais (qu'il n'aimait pas DU TOUT d'ailleurs).  
Et puis…. Ils étaient sur Midgar. Si la barbe était une marque de virilité à Asgard, ici, elle était juste une décoration. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était dans une position très virile pour l'instant ou que sa barbe ne repousserait pas très vite. Il ne lui faudrait pas une semaine pour la récupérer le cas échéant alors…

"- Enlevez-moi tout."

Loki se redressa d'un bond.

"- Thor ? Tu es sur ?"

Le blond eut un grand sourire.

"- Si ça ne me plait pas, il ne me faudra qu'une semaine ou dix jours pour la récupérer non ? Et puis tant qu'à changer de tête…"

Loki hésita. Il n'avait plus vu son frère les joues lisses depuis son premier duvet quand il avait 1500 ans. Ça allait lui faire bizarre. Lui n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de ce genre de problème. Malgré la couleur de sa pilosité, il était totalement imberbe. Jamais un rasoir n'avait approché ses joues ou d'autres parties de son anatomie. A peine utilisait-il une paire de ciseau de temps en temps par respect pour ses partenaires. Il détestait se retrouver avec du poil entre les dents et ne devait pas être le seul. Un jardin à la française était toujours plus agréable à l'œil qu'une forêt vierge. Encore un petit détail qu'il avait mis un moment à faire comprendre à Thor. Sans compter que moins de poils signifiait surtout moins de bêtes quand vous alliez crapahuter six mois dans la forêt avec pour seul salle de bain la pluie qui vous tombait dessus de temps en temps.  
Les campagnes de sa jeunesse n'étaient PAS un bon souvenir pour Loki.  
Du tout.

Les puces, les poux et autres petites bêtes très câlines non plus.

Si ces affectueuses petites choses ne semblaient pas déranger plus que ça les "vrais" guerriers d'Asgard, Loki avait passé plus de temps à faire la chasse aux bestioles qu'aux lions des montagnes ou aux bandits pendant son été de vadrouille avec son frère.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, Loki avait enfoncé son frère jusqu'aux sourcils et lui-même dans du pétrole jusqu'à être sûr que leurs élevages personnels étaient morts noyés. Il avait insisté sur une décontamination totale de douze heures avant de laisser quiconque, parents inclus, les approcher.  
Leurs amis s'étaient fichus d'eux, mais eux n'avaient pas passé les deux mois suivants à se gratter et à geindre jusqu'à devoir finalement se raser des pieds à la tête pour endiguer l'invasion.

Odin avait été presque déçut que son cadet ai empêché son ainé de découvrir les joies de la non hygiène de campagne et ses après-coups.  
Frigga quant à elle avait été ravi de voir que ses deux fils étaient les seuls jeunes à de pas porter le crâne chauve pendant des semaines après leur retour de campagne.

"- De quoi souris-tu mon frère ?"

Loki tourna la tête vers Thor pendant qu'une coiffeuse lui faisait un masque capillaire pour soulager un peu sa crinière noir. Ses cheveux étaient secs comme de la paille d'après elle. Ce qui était quand même remarquable puisqu'il les lissait tous les matins avec de l'huile comme tous les jours depuis près de 3000 ans.

"- De notre première campagne, mon frère. De son manque d'hygiène. Et de nos amis le crâne rasé."

Thor éclata de rire.

La coiffeuse le gronda. Qu'il ne bouge pas, elle avait failli lui couper un bout d'oreille !

A l'époque, ça avait été un cauchemar. Avec le recul, c'était un bon souvenir. Surtout avec son frère pour s'assurer qu'eux deux de seraient pas dévorés par les insectes.

Après cette merveilleuse balade de six mois, Loki avait écrit un recueil sur l'hygiène de campagne que les jeunes soldats s'étaient très vite passés sous le manteau, au grand désespoir de leurs supérieurs qui avaient été jusqu'à ce plaindre à Odin que son cadet s'en prenait à la virilité des soldats ! Loki avait argué que la virilité d'un homme ne se calculait pas au poids en morpions qu'il trimbalait ni à sa capacité à ne pas se gratter les aisselles pendant un exercice merci beaucoup.  
Et le petit guide de l'Asgardien propre sur lui avait continué à se rependre.

Non mais !

"- Nos ainés étaient des porcs !"

"- Nos ainés calculaient leur virilité à leur poids de poils. "

Les deux frères eurent le même sourire amusé.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient dans un spa à se faire chouchouter comme des filles. S'il les voyait, Odin devait être en train de pleurer, roulé en boule sur le sol.

##########################################

Hugin et Munin se posèrent sur la table du déjeuner avec attaché à leurs pattes une petite boite en carton.

Odin se jeta dessus pour libérer les deux oiseaux.

Frigga lui arracha la boite qu'elle ouvrit rapidement pour en sortir des lettres et une grande enveloppe cartonnée.

"- Celles-là sont pour vous." Prévint la reine en faisant le tri pour donner deux lettres à Odin.

Elle mit les siennes de côté puis fit passer les autres aux trois guerriers et à Sif.

Comme une fois par semaine, les quatre jeunes gens déjeunaient avec le couple royal. Avec l'absence des princes, une partie de leurs responsabilités leur étaient retombées dessus.  
A leur grande horreur, Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg réalisaient qu'ils ne parvenaient que très difficilement, à quatre, à faire chaque jour environ un tiers du planning des princes.  
Comment les deux princes faisaient-il pour donner l'impression de ne rien faire de leur journée tout en abattant autant de boulot ? C'était renversant.

Si au début, les quatre jeunes gens avaient été honorés de cette marque de confiance, ils avaient depuis revus leurs prétentions. C'était une leçon qu'Odin et Frigga leur donnaient. Pas un privilège.

Le repas fut interrompu momentanément pendant que tout le monde lisait.  
Les deux dieux ainés avaient une lettre de chacun de leur fils.  
Quant aux guerriers, Loki les avait allègrement oubliés.  
En même temps, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis alors….

Frigga finit ses lettres puis ouvrit très vite l'enveloppe cartonnée.  
Elle en tira de nombreuses photos ainsi que des échographies.  
Loki tenaient à ce qu'ils participent à la grossesse, même à distance. C'était leur petit fils ou leur petite fille qui grandissait après tout.

"- Hoooo, Odin, regarde comme Thor à l'air épanoui !"

Le dieu prit les photos.

A sa grande consternation, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était vrai.  
Le ventre de son fils était un peu élargit mais surtout, Thor rayonnait. Et il n'était pas le seul.  
Loki aussi semblait particulièrement apaisé sur la photo.

Sur toutes, ils pouvaient voir Thor. Il n'y en avait qu'une ou deux avec leur cadet.  
Mais sur toutes, ils pouvaient voir leur ainé. En train de manger, de lire, de broder même ( a la grande consternation d'Odin), de jouer visiblement avec ses amis mortels à quelque chose avec des choses avec un fil qui s'éloignait vers une boite contre le mur, de remplir des papiers et même une, prise visiblement du plafond (merci JARVIS) où les deux frères dormaient, roulés en boule dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les quatre guerriers s'étaient approchés, curieux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de photo après tout.

"- Qu'elle est cette sorcellerie ?"

"- Loki dit que c'est une technique de Midgar qui s'appelle "photographie" et qu'elle permet de fixer une image sur du papier." Expliqua Frigga.

La reine se mit à ronronner encore de joie toute maternelle devant une photo où Thor était assis sur un canapé, Loki derrière lui avait passé ses bras autours de ses épaules et posé sa joue contre la sienne. Les deux princes souriaient à l'un de leurs amis, le dénommé Stark si la description était exacte, qui leur montrait un petit appareil rond qui émettait de la lumière. L'humain paraissait absolument enthousiaste tandis que ses amis l'observaient avec une tendresse indulgente amusée.

Les deux parents en restèrent figés. Jamais, depuis que leurs fils avaient quittés la nourricerie, ils ne les avaient vu aussi détendus, ouvert et… tout simplement heureux.

Cela leur serra la gorge.

Même Thor paraissait plus lui-même que jamais.

"- Thor a pris du poids depuis qu'il est sur Midgar." Fit soudain remarquer Fandral.

Le guerrier était presque aussi soucieux des apparences que Loki de la sienne.

Frigga eut un sourire amusé.

"- Dans son état, c'est normal. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant." Les rassura-t-elle.

"- … Son… état ? Thor est malade ?"

Frigga ne répondit pas.

Elle relut la lettre de Loki puis prit les échographies qu'avait annotées Bruce à la demande des deux princes.

"- Odin, regardez !"

"- … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? "

Il ne voyait qu'un mélange de noir, de gris et de gris clair.

"- Si, regardez !"

Frigga lui fit suivre des contours marqué en couleur par un feutre (comme s'ils allaient savoir ce que c'était).

"- D'après Loki, c'est une… é-cho-gra-phie. Ca envois des ondes sonores dans le corps qui rebondissent sur les os, les muscles et les organes de différentes façons et permettent d'avoir une image de ce qu'i l'intérieur du corps."

Très intéressé soudain, Odin prit l'échographie ainsi que le calque qu'il posa dessus comme son épouse le lui indiquait.

"- Alors… D'après la lettre de Loki… Ça c'est le foie de Thor… La vessie… ici, c'est la colonne vertébrale…. Ha ! Et là c'est l'utérus et le bébé !"

Les trois guerriers restèrent perplexes.

Utérus ? Bébé ? Pardon ?

Malgré toute sa retenue royale, même Odin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant que le haricot avec des bourgeons de membre était son petit fils ou sa petite fille.

"- …. C'est une queue ?" S'inquiéta-t-il soudain en regardant plus attentivement l'échographie.

"- … On dirait…. Attendez. Il y a une lettre du médecin de Thor…Ha ! Visiblement, Thor et Loki nous connaissent bien. Le guérisseur Banner explique que la queue est normale et vestigiale ? Et qu'elle va disparaître au court de la croissance du bébé, comme chez tous les bébés humanoïdes de l'univers."

Rassuré, Odin se détendit. Pourtant, il était incapable de détacher son regard de la petit chose en noir et blanc devant lui.  
C'était l'enfant de son fils. De ses fils.

"- Le guérisseur dit qu'il pourra connaître le sexe d'ici quelques mois…. Vous rendez vous compte, Odin ? Les mortels sont capables de voir à l'intérieur du corps sans ouvrir et de connaître le sexe d'un bébé avant sa naissance ! C'est remarquable !"

Malgré toute leur science et leurs pouvoirs, les asgardiens en étaient incapables. Seuls quelques-uns parmi les plus puissants guérisseurs pouvaient parvenir à connaître le sexe d'un bébé et seulement dans les deux mois avant la naissance. Sur une grossesse de 5 ans…

Sif finit par ne plus tenir.

"- Pardonnez-moi majestés mais… Thor va être père ?"

C'était à la fois une très bonne nouvelle et une irritation de plus pour elle. Elle comptait bien épouser Thor à terme et lui donner des héritiers. Si Thor se mettait à faire comme Loki et à produire des bâtards dans tous les sens…

Odin et Frigga hésitèrent avant de se décider. Ces quatre-là étaient les amis les plus proches de Thor. Ils ne pouvaient que se réjouir avec eux. Même Odin commençait à prendre plaisir à l'idée avoir un petit fils ou une petite fille né de son… de SES fils.

"- Thor va plutôt être maman."

"- Et Loki papa." Ajouta Frigga. "Vous savez ce qu'est réellement Loki n'est-ce pas ?"

Les quatre Asgardiens hochèrent la tête. Ils n'étaient pas dix dans tout le royaume à savoir mais en faisaient partie.

"- C'est une caractéristique Jotun de pouvoir imprégner son partenaire quelle que soit sa race et son sexe. Thor porte le bébé de Loki. Et donc le futur héritier, ou héritière, du trône."

Les quatre jeunes gens en restèrent les bras ballants.

QUOI ?

Et soudain, Odin, de le dire lui-même, réalisait pleinement ce qui était en train de se passer sur Midgar.

Il baissa les yeux sur les photos.

La réalité le heurta avec violence.

Avec un peu d'efforts de sa part, il pourrait retrouver son fils cadet.

Il fallait qu'il réponde à cette lettre. Mais il aurait besoin de temps pour l'écrire.

##########################################

Les deux dieux étaient sortis après avoir mis la note du spa sur la carte de Tony. Il payerait leur passage en même temps que le sien la prochaine fois qu'il y mettrait les pieds.

"- Comment me trouves-tu mon frère ?"

Loki passa une main sur la joue lisse de son ainé.

"- C'est… Bizarre… Je ne me rappelais même plus que tu n'avais pas toujours eut de barbe."

Thor eut un sourire amusé.

Imberbe il semblait à la fois bizarrement plus jeune et aussi plus… respectable.

"- Tu fais à la fois plus jeune et plus intelligent."

Thor lui lança un petit regard scandalisé.

"- Genre je fais idiot comme un sucre d'habitude ?"

"- Disons qu'avec ton grand sourire heureux, tu ne donnes pas l'illusion d'une intelligence très vive."

"- A côté de toi, même Stark est idiot s'il ne fait pas attention." Bouda encore le blond.

Loki prit immédiatement le visage de son frère entre ses mains pour l'embrasser doucement.

"- Allons mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te vexer." S'excusa le jotun, réellement désolé.

"- Comme c'est mignon." Railla une voix féminine qui fit se raidir les deux hommes.

Immédiatement, Loki invoqua son armure tout en se mettant entre Thor et la femme qui venait de se matérialiser près d'eux.

La foule des mortels s'écarta aussi vite que possible.

Les humains commençaient à prendre l'habitude des super bastons entre super vilains et super héros. Plusieurs appelaient déjà à l'aide au 199. C'était l'équivalent du 911 mais pour les attaques de super vilains. Le SHIELD avait mis en place ce numéro planétaire "au cas où". Il servait beaucoup finalement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Amora *"

La magicienne eut un sourire méprisant pour le Jotun.

"- De toi, rien. Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient?"

"- Tu as rompus avec Thor il y a bien longtemps. Il est à moi à présent."

"- Oui, c'est ce que je vois."

Avec ses pouvoirs, il ne lui était pas dur de voir au-delà du sort employé par Loki pour camoufler l'apparence de Thor.

"- Va-t'en Amora. Retourne à Asgard. Tu n'as rien à faire sur Midgar."

"- Je fais ce que je veux, Loki."

"- Certainement pas ici !"

"- Quoi, tu veux protéger ce monde pathétique et fragile maintenant ? Tu n'as pas pu le contrôler alors tu veux prouver qu'il est fort et que n'as pas été qu'une larve incapable ?"

Loki serra les dents. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser provoquer par la magicienne.

"- Ce monde à grandit, Amora. Il n'est plus celui que nous avons connus pendant notre adolescence. Il ne suffit plus de faire un peu de lumière et un peu de bruit pour être vénéré comme un dieu."

"- Je suis une déesse !"

"- Tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'une magicienne." Rappela calmement Thor. "Amora… Pars s'il te plait. Ta place n'est pas ici."

"- Comment oses-tu…"

"- Nous ne nous battrons pas contre toi, Amora. Pars."

"- Besoin d'un coup de main les enfants ?"

Ironman se posa juste à côté des deux dieux.

"- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas une nécessité, fils de Stark. Mais cela pourrait le devenir."

"- C'est qui la poupée, Thor ?"

"- Une ex-amante. Amora. Une magicienne."

"- Je suis LA magicienne d'Asgard !" Siffla l'asgardienne.

"- Et tu es environ 35% plus faible que Loki si mes capteurs sont bien réglés. Et ils le sont toujours." Sourit Tony, très fier de lui.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui.

"- Vraiment ? "

"- vraiment."

"- Et bien, j'ai pris de la puissance ces milles dernières années alors." Ca l'étonnait réellement.

La dernière fois que le jotun s'était colleté avec la magicienne, il s'était fait écraser.

"- Par contre, si toutes les asgardiennes s'amusement à se balader le cul à l'air comme ça, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un petit stage linguistique." Ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le playboy.

"- STARK ! Un peu de tenue !" Protesta Steve, son bouclier à la main.

Amora se renfrogna.

"- Vous vous êtes trouvés des alliés intéressant, mes princes."

"- C'est quoi cette fille ?"

"- Barton, ne la quittez pas des yeux, elle est capable de se téléporter sur très courte distance." Informa calmement Loki.

Natasha tenait en joue la magicienne avec ses 9mm, Clint avec une flèche, Tony avec ses répulseurs et Steve s'était mis entre Loki et elle pour protéger le couple. Loki avait la responsabilité de Thor en dernier recours.

"- A mon grand étonnement, je dois dire que je me sens bien plus à l'aise avec ces mortels qu'avec Sif et les trois guerriers." Approuva Loki. "Va-t'en Amora. Thor est à moi et à moi seul." Le ton passa du presque joyeux au totalement polaire.

La magicienne eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Nous verrons ce que fera Asgard quand la population sera au courant du déshonneur de la famille royale."

Les deux princes se retinrent de tressaillir.

"- Odin est au courant et nous a donné sa bénédiction." Sourit Thor d'un ton badin. "Que penses-tu lui apprendre ?"

"- TU ES A MOI !" Siffla encore la magicienne avant de balancer une rafale d'énergie sur le couple qui s'écrasa sur un bouclier en vibranium sans même faire reculer Steve.

Amora disparue avec un cri de rage impuissante.

"- Excitée la petite dame."

"- Et elle est encore pire au lit, ami Stark"

Loki donna une petite tape sur le bras de son frère

"- Ne parle pas de tes ex quand je suis là, Thor ! C'est très mal élevé."

####################################

Fury fixait la photo tirée de la vidéo surveillance.

Il était fatigué.

Vraiment.  
Très très fatigué.

Un vilain de plus…

Y avait plus qu'à espérer que cette exhibitionniste en vert ne se collerait pas avec un autre super vilain.

Les sorciers de tous poils ne juraient –ils dont que par le vert ?  
Doom, Loki et maintenant cette Amora…

Deux asgardiens sur trois qui voulaient causer des problèmes à la terre, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

La sympathie que le Directeur du SHIELD pouvait avoir pour se peuple baissait drastiquement depuis quelques temps. Lui aussi avait par la bande entendu quelques histoires d'horreur que Thor appelaient "punition" et qui avaient été infligées à Loki au court des millénaires.  
Ce peuple était barbare et cruel.

Et voilà que huit semaines après, on lui signalait que quatre de plus venaient de débarquer au nouveau Mexique.  
Ceux-là, ils étaient déjà venus.  
D'après le rapport de Coulson, c'étaient des amis de Thor.

Y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne causeraient pas de problèmes.

Une équipe avait été envoyée pour les récupérer.

Il le sentait mal.  
Très mal…

La terre n'était pas une destination touristique pour Asgardiens en vacances ! Flute à la fin !

#####################################

"- Sif, tu es sure de toi ?"

"- Thor a été envouté par Loki. C'est impossible autrement !"

"- Sif…"

"- Non, Fandral ! Thor reluque toutes les filles qui passent et soudain il se jete à la tete de son frère ? Il le laisse le déshonorer ? il porte son enfant ? Il l'a envouté c'est certain !"

Fandral se mordilla la lèvre.  
Comment avouer à la petite dame que Thor était comme son frère. L'un comme l'autre se fichaient du sexe de leur partenaire. Il en avait profité plus qu'une fois avec l'un ou l'autre. Et même les deux. En même temps.

Sif était… Très idéaliste dans sa vision de Thor quelque part.

"- Sif, ce n'est pas parce que Thor voit en toi plus une sœur qu'autre chose que…"

"- FANDRAL TAIS-TOI !"

Le guerrier laissa tomber.

L'amusement évident de ses deux amis n'était pas pour le soulager.

Ils pourraient l'aider quand même !

Fandral savait que Hogun et Loki avaient été "proches" une fois ou deux. Lui aussi devait savoir des choses.

"- Tu vas aussi nous dire qu'Odin et Frigga sont envoutés par Loki ?"

"- Ce sont des parents, Volstagg. Ils ne se rendent pas forcément compte."

Les trois guerriers levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Rien ne pourrait faire démordre Sif de ses certitudes à part peut-être Loki et Thor eux-mêmes.

Il leur avait déjà fallu plusieurs semaines pour parvenir à obtenir l'autorisation d'Odin pour venir sur terre et sous le fallacieux prétexte d'aller féliciter le couple.  
D'ailleurs, le roi et la reine les avaient chargés de cadeaux pour leurs fils et leur petit enfant en devenir ainsi que de courrier.

Même HEIMDALL leur avait confié de petits cadeaux pour le futur bébé.  
Le Gardien savait visiblement quelque chose que ne savaient pas les autres et semblait déjà totalement gaga du bébé.

"- Dame Sif ? Messires Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg ?"

Les asgardiens sursautèrent.

Des hommes en costumes noirs et lunettes de soleil les entouraient.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçut de leur arrivés.

"- Nous même."

"- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous avons reçut ordre de vous conduire auprès de Thor et Loki."

Les quatre Asgardien embarquèrent dans le quinjet.

Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés mais tentèrent de ne pas le montrer.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cet appareil est très sûr." Tenta de les détendre Coulson.

"- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré n'est-ce pas ?" Réalisa soudain Sif.

"- En effet. J'étais là, lors de l'incident avec le Destructeur. A présent, je suis l'Agent en charge de Thor, son frère et leurs petits camarades Avengers."

Il tendit la main à la guerrière.

"- Je suis l'Agent Coulson."

"- Salutation Fils de Coul."

Phil foudroya le niveau trois qui se mit à ricaner.

"- Juste Coulson si vous voulez bien. Le "Fils de Coul" est réservé à Thor exclusivement."

Sif haussa un sourcil mais prit note.

Le reste du vol se fit dans le calme pendant que les trois autres guerriers se présentaient à leur tour à l'agent.

"- Et quel est donc votre rôle auprès de nos prince, Fi… Agent Coulson ?" Finit par demander Fandral. "Etes-vous leur serviteur ?"

Phil renifla. Lui ? Un serviteur ?

"- Pas vraiment. On peut dire que je suis à la fois leur nounou, leur garde-fou, leur responsable et que je leur donne leurs ordres."

"- Vous donnez des ordres à nos PRINCES ?"

"- Je les mets même au lit quand ils sont trop ivres pour le faire eux même. Que ce soit d'alcool ou d'excitation."

Les quatre Asgardiens se détendirent un peu.

"- Ho… Vous êtes un Gardien alors."

"- Un gardien…"

"- Oui, comme Heimdall. Il veille sur le Royaume. Le vôtre est juste plus petit et moins peuplé."

Phil resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le quinjet se pose.  
Ce n'était pas si faux.

"- MES AMIS !" Salua Thor.

Les asgardiens descendirent lentement de l'appareil.

L'homme qu'ils avaient devant eux était Thor probablement.

Même s'il n'avait plus un poil sur le visage.  
Et les cheveux attachés sur la nuque.

Et qu'il avait un ventre proéminent.

Et qu'il venait de poser une couverture de naissance qu'il était en train de broder.

Ho Par Les Norns !

C'était VRAIMENT Thor ?

"- Ami JARVIS, peux-tu faire chauffer quelques poptarts pour nos invités ?" Demanda le prince

"- Bien sur monsieur Odinson."

"- Fils de Coul, restez-vous avec nous ?"

"- Thor…"

"- Steve se languit de votre présence."

L'agent rosit très légèrement.

"- Il est…"

"- A la salle de sport."

L'agent s'excusa et fila immédiatement quelques étages plus bas.

Thor le regarda partir avec tendresse avant d'étreindre ses amis.

"- Comment allez-vous mes amis ?"

Encore hébétés, les asgardiens eurent besoin d'un moment pour se remettre.

"- Thor, ne reste pas debout, tu vas avoir encore des crampes." Le gronda doucement Loki en sortant sur la terrasse

"- Oui mon Loki."

Le prince cadet salua les asgardiens d'un signe de tête avant d'entrainer son frère, docile comme un chiot, à l'intérieur.

Sif serra les mâchoires.  
Depuis quand Thor se laissait-il ainsi mener par le bout du nez ?

Hogun se mordit la langue pour faire remarquer que Loki avait TOUJOURS mené son ainé par le bout du nez.

Sif était de toute façon trop énervée pour écouter.

"- Que faites-vous ici ?" Questionna soudain Loki.

"- Les poptarts sont prets."

"- Merci JARVIS."


	4. 6 à 90 semaines

Les mâchoires serrées, Sif observait Thor et Loki.

Enfin, surtout Thor en fait.

Le prince ne se ressemblait plus.  
Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle ne voyait qu'un mâle viril et barbu, a la voix qui portait.

Là, elle avait devant elle… elle ne savait plus.

Loki était aux petits soins pour son frère, Thor se laissait materner sans protester… les deux hommes étaient presque MIGNONS !

Mais ni Loki ni Thor n'étaient MIGNONS !

Ils étaient des princes. Loki était un Jotun, Thor un guerrier. Ils n'étaient pas MIGNONS !

Pire, leurs trois amis guerriers bêtifiaient lamentablement sur le ventre arrondit du prince aîné !

Bon sang, mais quelle était cette folie ?  
Ne voyaient ils pas que Loki était le responsable de cette mascarade ?

Thor avait reprit la couverture de naissance qu'il brodait et avançait son ouvrage tout en discutant avec ses camarades.

A l'écart, la jeune femme tentait avec de plus en plus de difficulté de garder son calme.

Cette scène domestique était… répugnante. Obscène.

Comment Thor pouvait-il accepter en conscience d'être réduit à… ça ?

"- Loki, peux-tu m'apporter quelque chose à manger s'il te plait ?"

Le jotun prit immédiatement la commande de son frère, aussi répugnante pouvait-elle sembler.

"- Bien sur mon frère."

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Thor au passage puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Dans son dos, Volstagg et les autres réclamèrent pitance au vol.

Loki attrapa Sif par le coude pour l'entraîner avec lui.

"- Sif va m'aider à vous préparer tout ça."

Il souriait mais dès qu'il eut tourné le dos à Thor, son sourire tendre fut remplacé par un masque de pierre tandis que sa prise sur le coude de la jeune déesse se faisait douloureuse.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, il la lâcha.

"- Ne pense même pas a faire le moindre mal à Thor ou au bébé, femelle."

"- Faire du mal à Thor ? c'est toi qui lui en fait ! Tu as vu ce qu'il devient ? Il est faible et…. Et… c'es répugnant ! "

Le jotun lui jeta un regard polaire;

"- Cet enfant est un accident, Sif. Un pur accident. Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde que l'un de nous deux le regrette."

"- Le regretter ? Bien sur que tu ne regrettes pas ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour poser tes griffes sur Asgard avec ça. Et pour faire croire à Thor qu'il compte pour toi ! Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux !"

"- …Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, Sif, c'est que tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais." Il renifla. "Je me fiche effectivement de quasi toute la population d'Asgard. Je me moque même totalement du royaume. Il brûlerait sous mes pieds et j'aurais un litre d'eau à la main pour l'éteindre, je boirais l'eau. Mais Frigga et Thor… Eux comptent pour moi. Eux ont toujours comptés. Odin a piétiné avec un plaisir immense tous les sentiments positifs que je pouvais avoir pour lui. Je le hais tellement que je l'éventrerai moi-même avec une joie infinie. Mais Thor et Frigga ?" Loki eut un rire sans joie. "Je mourrais pour eux, petite fille. Sans réfléchir. Mais ça, tu ne peux le comprendre. Comme je mourrais pour mes enfants. Ceux qu'Odin m'a arraché, m'a tué. Tu ne comprendras, peut-être, que lorsque tu seras mère toi-même."

"- Tes monstres…."

"- Chut." Prévint le jotun. "Ne parle pas de mes enfants. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien."

Le sourire absolument tranquille et ouvert du prince était plus terrifiant que s'il avait sortit arme et magie.

Sif frémit.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Loki, c'était un jeune homme perdu, aux abois, emplit de rage et de tristesse. A présent, c'était un prince sur de lui, puissant et absolument sans pitié.

Le chaton effrayé avait fait la place à un tigre en embuscade qui n'attendait qu'une excuse pour déchiqueter ses adversaires.

Sif avala sa salive.

"- Pourtant, tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais… le trône…"

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône. Si je me suis résigné à devenir régent lorsqu'Odin a fait sa petite crise de narcolepsie (Sif ne comprit pas le terme mais peu importait), c'est uniquement parce que Thor sur le trône à ce moment là aurait été une catastrophe. Et le serait encore aujourd'hui. Thor a besoin d'apprendre a assumer ses responsabilités. Et il les apprends mieux ici qu'il ne le fera jamais à Asgard où tout le monde est à ses pieds. Cette planète est bonne pour lui. Il n'est pas un prince ici. Il est un soldat parmi d'autres. Il apprends l'humilité, la responsabilité et une type de fraternité qu'Asgard ne lui offrira jamais. Que VOUS ne lui offrirez jamais parce que quoi que vous en disiez, Thor reste votre prince avant votre ami. Et je le ferais rester le temps nécessaire ici pour qu'il devienne le roi qu'il doit être. Je me fiche d'Asgard. Mais pour le bien de Thor lui même, il doit grandir. Et ce bébé l'y aidera aussi en plus de tout le reste."

Cette fois, Sif eut un sourire méprisant.

"- Alors c'est ça. Ce gosse n'est qu'un outil."

La gifle qui la jeta par terre fut si brutale et rapide qu'elle ne réalisa que Loki l'avait frappé que de longues secondes après s'être retrouvée sur les fesses, lorsque sa joue commença à la cuire.

"- Je t'avais prévenu. Ne dénigre AUCUN de mes enfants. AUCUN. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils représentent" Puis il haussa les épaules, un sourire presque joueur aux lèvres . "Et puis depuis le temps, finalement, ce bébé devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, même s'il y avait quand même plus de chance que ce soit moi qui le porte."

"- Depuis quand ?"

"- Depuis quand quoi ?"

"- Toi et Thor ?"

"- Depuis toujours, Sif. Depuis que nos hormones ont commencées à nous titiller."

"- C'est…. Avant même de savoir que vous n'étiez pas frère ? C'est répugnant."

"- Non, c'est logique. Réfléchis, Sif." Il grimaça comme si la notion lui était physiquement douloureuse. "Enfin, si tu peux."

La jeune femme manqua sauter à la gorge du prince mais parvint à se retenir au prix d'un effort monstrueux. Loki n'aurait aucun complexe à se défendre.

Sif savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui. Loki était un combattant vicieux, sans pitié, cruel et sans honneur. Tout ce que Thor n'était pas. Elle aurait eut une chance contre Thor, mais certainement pas contre le jotun. Thor ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement. Le cadet des deux princes s'en fichait éperdument.

A sa grande consternation, Sif devait reconnaître que Loki défendrait réellement Thor et son enfant bec et ongles, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Elle le connaissait assez pour en être certaine.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Sif. Nous sommes des princes. Asgard entier nous a toujours surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. Le moindre de nos gestes est commenté, étudié, analysé. La moindre parole est notés pour être réutilisée plus tard contre nous. Le moindre amant, la moindre maîtresse est un risque. Au bout d'un moment, même Thor, même moi, avons eut besoin de pouvoir être simplement en sécurité. Avec qui penses-tu que nous pouvons l'être d'avantage qu'avec l'autre ? Je sais que tu as une mauvaise image de moi, Sif. Et je m'en fiche totalement. Mais JAMAIS je n'ai divulgué le moindre secret de Thor. Comme il a toujours retenu les miens. Je dépends de lui. Il dépends de moi. Et même la haine que j'ai eut pour lui n'a pu éteindre ça."

Il posa sur des assiettes les plats qu'il avait préparé en arrière plan avec sa magie.

Il les mit sur des plateaux puis en colla un dans les pattes de Sif pour prendre celui de Thor.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il revint vers son frère et compagnon.

Thor se mit à picorer la répugnante nourriture après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son frère. Comme à chaque fois, le regard vert acide du jotun s'adoucit sans qu'il le veuille.

Loki s'assit sur le bras du canapé, protecteur sans même chercher à l'être, juste par reflexe.

Les trois guerriers observaient la scène avec un mélange d'étonnement et…. De soulagement.

Pragmatiques, s'ils trouvaient étranges, voir carrément flippant, de voir Thor affublé d'un rejeton dans le ventre, glabre et aussi… domestiqué, il appréciaient de voir Loki aussi apaisé.

Jamais du plus loin qu'ils se souvenaient ils n'avaient vu le jotun aussi… équilibré et à sa place.

Le couple que les deux frères faisaient était tellement évident qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à s'en offusquer comme ils se seraient attendus à l'être. Après tous, si apprendre que Loki préférait les garçons n'avait rien d'une découverte, c'était plus étonnant de la part de Thor. La réputation de séducteur du prince aîné n'était plus à faire. Il n'y avait guère que Fandral a avoir un carnet de bal aussi long que le sien. Mais une fois encore, il ne s'agissait pas d'un mâle quelconque. Il s'agissait de Loki. Et ce qui les aurait choqué à mort avec un quidam semblait totalement normal avec Loki.

Le jotun les surveillait avec attention. Intérieurement, il était particulièrement étonné de l'acceptation facile des trois hommes. Il se serait attendu à autant si ce n'est plus de protestations de leur part que de Sif. Et pourtant… Même Hogun les observait avec un infime sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Le jeune prince sentit ses épaules se détendre quelque peu.

Si les trois guerriers acceptaient leur situation, alors il n'aurait pas besoin de protéger Thor contre Sif en plus du reste. Eux se chargeraient de tenir la femelle en laisse.

###############################################

"- J'ai envie de sortir."

"- Oui monsieur Odinson"

"- Pourquoi je peux pas sortir ?"

"- Monsieur Laufeyson a été très clair, monsieur Odinson. Vous ne devez pas sortir tant que la situation n'est pas sous contrôle."

Sans le lasser, JARVIS tentait de calmer la frénésie de combat qui affectait Thor. Le prince n'en pouvait plus d'être là a ne rien faire pendant que ses amis se battaient.

Thor se laissa retomber dans son canapé.

Boudeur, il reprit la chemise de Loki qu'il reprisait.

Il avait finit la couverture de naissance depuis une semaine et s'attaquait à présent au linge du reste de la maisonnée pour passer le temps. Il n'avait jamais aimé lire, la télévision mortelle l'agaçait, les jeux vidéos aussi, et Loki, Banner, Eir aussi bien que le guérisseur jotun lui avaient tous les quatre interdit le moindre effort trop important. Il n'avait plus droit qu'à la piscine et encore, uniquement accompagné.

Par les string ficelle léopard d'Odin, il VOULAIT pouvoir aller se battre ! Mais avec son ventre…. il avait le ventre d'une femelle pleine de huit mois à présent. Vivement la mise bas ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tenir son enfant dans ses bras et Mjolnir dans sa main.

"- JARVIS, je suppose que le combat actuel est retransmis à la télé ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- je veux voir."

"- Je ne sais pas si…"

"- JARVIS…"

"- Bien monsieur."

La télé du salon s'alluma sur le journal permanent.

Avec angoisse, Thor put donc assister au combat qui opposait les Avengers, son frère et une coalition de plusieurs vilains dont Doom, Amora, Skruge.

Thor brûlait de les rejoindre.

Il aurait du être avec eux.

Il aurait du se battre. Pas être ici a attendre comme une demoiselle en détresse.

Thor ferma les yeux.

A cette seconde, il haïssait Loki de toutes ses forces pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

Il n'avait jamais pu haïr Loki davantage et encore moins avec le bébé qui allait naître d'eux.

"- Ha ! Il est là et…. Hoooo… Amora avait raison ! Comme c'est intéressant !

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

Doom.

Mais à la télé…

Un doombot particulièrement ressemblant, probablement.

Et il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Mjolnir était dans sa chambre, immobile depuis des mois.

Et lui était ici, avec le ventre d'une femme enceinte de huit mois passés.

Avec un Victor Doom hilare devant lui qui le prenait en photo.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- J'hésite."

Thor priait pour que JARVIS ai contacté les autres Avengers et les ai prévenu de ce qui se passait.

Doom s'approcha nonchalamment du prince.

Machinalement, Thor recula d'autant, un bras sur le ventre.

"- Hoooo, c'est trop mignon !" Se moqua encore Doom. " Ca protège sa progéniture comme une donzelle."

Le sorcier-dictateur se rua soudain sur le prince.

Les années d'entraînement de Thor prirent le relais, il évita son agresseur, écarta ses mains sans peine avant qu'il ne se saisisse de lui puis recula encore, veillant à mettre des meubles entre eux.

Note pour lui même, demander un taser au fils de Coul.

Le poids en plus, les modifications de son centre de gravité et la peur que le prince avait pour son bébé se faisaient déjà sentir. Thor était hors d'haleine.

"- Déjà fatigué ? Pourtant on a à peine commencé à jouer. Dis moi, crois-tu qu'il soit déjà viable ? Quand je l'aurais arraché de ton ventre, j'en ferais un joli petit cyborg qui sera heureux de me servir et de…. "

La pointe d'une lance sortit soudain de l'estomac du vilain.

Doom ouvrit la bouche mais il n'en sortit d'un filet de sang.

Loki, le visage de pierre, souleva Doom d'une seule main avant de le jeter contre la fenêtre qui explosa en un millier de fragments.

Le roi de Latverie glissa sur la terrasse puis brisa le garde fou en verre.

Avec un cri étouffé, une large trace de sang derrière lui, il tomba a pic du penthouse vers la rue.

"- Thor, ça va ?"

Loki lâcha immédiatement sa lance dégoulinante de sang pour venir prendre son frère dans ses bras.

"- Thor ?"

"- Tout va bien mon Loki. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout."

"- Je ne te laisse plus jamais seul." Gronda Loki qui frémissait encore de rage et de colère.

"- Tu l'as tué maintenant. Tout va bien."

"- Non, raté." Prévint Tony, lugubre. "Il a filé avec Amora."

Les yeux du jotun aussi bien que ceux de Thor brillèrent de la même rage meurtrière.

On avait une grande facilité à l'oublier à cause de son état particulier, mais Thor restait quand même un guerrier surpuissant. Là, tout de suite, il aurait pu déchirer n'importe qui en deux à mains nues.

Loki se força à se calmer pour calmer Thor. Il ne devait pas s'énerver autant. Ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

"- Je vais m'en occuper, Thor… Du calme…. S'il te plait…."

Loki recouvrit Thor de sa magie. Il savait que Thor aimait la chaleur de cette énergie verte, un peu piquante et joueuse… Tellement lui en fait…

Petit à petit, Thor se calma.

Son cœur ralentit, sa pression artérielle descendit, puis son étreinte sur les avants bras de son frère s'apaisa.

Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Loki puis poussa un soupir monstrueux pendant que son frère le cajolait tout en caressant son ventre proéminent.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- Oui mon frère."

"- Bien…."

Petit à petit, l'orage qui avait éclaté se calma à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une lourde pluie.

Les Avengers retournèrent à la tour l'un après l'autre.

Un Quinjet se posa sur la terrasse pendant que Loki continuait à réconforter son frère et compagnon.

Le sorcier avait prit sa décision. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Thor seul à présent.

"- Doom à prit des photos." Informa soudain Thor, livide.

Loki grimaça.

Jusque là, ils étaient parvenus à taire l'état de Thor avec quelques mensonges subtils et sortilèges efficaces.

A présent….

"- C'est deja sur tous les réseaux sociaux." Informa Fury en entrant dans le salon, comme toujours, au bord de l'explosion de colère.

"- Il faudrait vraiment que vous vous calmiez un brin, Nick, vous allez finir avec un ulcère."

"- Vous êtes déjà mon pire cauchemar, Stark."

"- Ho, ca c'est méchant ! Moi qui m'inquiète de votre santé…"

"- Stark…."

Loki secoua la tête, agacé.

"- Peut-être faudrait-il que tu retournes à Asgard, Thor."

Le jotun n'en avait aucune envie mais si la situation continuait à dégénérer….

"- Non mon Loki. Je préfère rester ici. Non seulement les guérisseurs y sont meilleurs mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de causer une révolution de palais. Rares sont ceux qui pourront accepter notre relation et tu le sais. Alors mon état…"

Loki devait reconnaître que son frère avait raison, à sa grande tristesse.

"- Il faudra bien qu'ils finissent par s'y faire, mon frère. C'est l'héritier d'Asgard que tu portes."

"- Me voir ainsi et voir un bébé, ce n'est pas la même chose, Loki. Et autant je n'ai aucune honte de mon état, autant certains voudraient venger mon honneur. Et tu le sais."

Le jotun dû approuver.

Les Asgardiens étaient particulièrement rétrogrades pour beaucoup de choses.

"- Thor est déjà en top 10 des réseaux sociaux…."

"- Les journaux télé commencent à faire leurs choux gras des photos de Doom." Informa JARVIS, un peu scandalisé.

Que Doom lui soit passé sous le nez irritait particulièrement l'IA.

Tony soupira.

"- Je me charge des journalistes. Par contre, PointBreak, tu vas devoir rester à la maison maintenant. Plus de balade avec Mr Freeze en douce sans le dire à Loki hein."

Le Jotun jeta immédiatement un regard noir à Steve.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Oups ? Tu savais pas ?"

"- Non…" Et le ton était particulièrement brulant ce qui pour un prince des glaces était assez cocasse.

Steve tenta une retraite stratégique que ne lui permit pas Loki.

"- Rogers…."

Steve fit la seule chose qui paraissait intelligente sur le moment

Il prit ses jambes à son cou avant que Loki ne le transforme à nouveau en glaçon.

###############################################

Fasciné, Odin et Frigga regardaient les dernières photos de leurs enfants.

Si Odin avait eut bien du mal au début avec le tour de taille croissant de son aîné et l'avait un peu prit comme un affront personnel à sa virilité (après tout, c'était la preuve éclatante que son aîné était DESSOUS, ce qui était scandaleux) il se trouvait à présent dans un état d'esprit assez proche de celui qui avait été le sien lorsque Frigga avait été proche de son terme.

La nourricerie d'Asgard allait se remplir une nouvelle fois.  
Enfin.

Sans pitié, Frigga lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle s'était déjà remplie plus d'une fois. Ou tout au moins, qu'elle l'aurait dut s'il avait accepté que leur Jotun de fils puisse avoir des petits avant leur ainé.

Une fois de plus, c'était par leur cadet que la nurserie allait se remplir.

Loki était plus fertile à lui seul que dix asgardiens réunis.

Frigga avait peut-être raison quand elle disait que leur race stagnait.

Il était peut-être temps pour Asgard de se rouvrir un peu aux restes des royaumes….

"- Un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal à la lignée royale finalement…"

Frigga lui passa la dernière échographie de Thor pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre du guérisseur de leur fils.

"- Le guérisseur Banner nous informe que c'est une fille. Elle est en parfaite santé et devrait naître bientôt.

Sans le vouloir, Odin eut un sourire un peu idiot.

Une fille ?

Un joyau pour la famille royale…  
Si elle avait la beauté et l'intelligence de son père, la force et la résistance de sa mère, alors cette petite princesse serait une reine fantastique. Ne resterait qu'à trouver le prince à qui la marier et…

Une claque monstrueuse s'écrasa sur l'arrière de son crâne.

"- Non."

"- … Non ?"

"- Non Odin. Vous ne marierez pas cette enfant avant même sa naissance ! Vous ne la marierez même pas du tout ! Elle se trouvera un mari toute seule quand elle aura l'age ! "

"- Mais les alliances…"

Le regard noir que jeta Frigga à son époux calma immédiatement le roi.

"- Oui ma douce."

"- Bon… il est temps que vous compreniez qui dirige le monde, Odin…"

Le roi soupira.

Frigga n'avait pas tord.

La preuve, c'était bien Thor qui finalement menait Loki par le bout du nez.

Il en ricana presque.

Les femmes avaient le pouvoir.

Odin n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir se moquer de lui même ainsi. Pourtant…

Il avait hate de tenir sa petite fille dans ses bras…

"- Frigga ? pensez vous que les enfants de Loki voudront voir leur petite sœur ?"

La reine eut un vraie sourire satisfait.

"- Voilà une bonne idée, mon époux. Peut-être arriverez vous à vous réconcilier avec Thor finalement ?"

###############################################

Un canard.

Un putain de canard géant sans plumes

C'était à quoi Thor faisait penser Clint depuis quelque semaines avec de plus en plus de certitude.

L'estomac du dieu semblait croître en circonférence de jour en jour à tel point que Thor avait à présent besoin d'aide pour simplement quitter le canapé du salon sans un palan.

Et avec un Thor de plus en plus dépendant de l'aide des autres, c'était un Loki collant comme un vieux bonbon qui était apparus.

Si jusque là, tous avaient cru que Loki était aux petits soins pour Thor, cette idée s'était dissous comme un os dans de l'acide.

Ou qu'ils tournent la tête, Loki était là, glué à son frère et amant, prêt à n'importe quoi pour l'aider et le soulager.

Thor émettait-il l'idée qu'il aimerait saluer l'aîné de ses neveux à l'occasion ? Loki s'était téléporté à Asgard dans la seconde pour en revenir avec le cheval à huit jambes, un Odin particulièrement surprit sur le dos de l'animal, pour que Thor puisse lui faire des mamours. (Et Loki en profitait aussi allègrement pour cajoler son fils aîné)

Thor soupirait-il parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Loki lui proposait cinquante activités qu'il pouvait faire dans son état.

Thor s'énervait-il plus de trois secondes sur une aiguillée de fils qu'il n'arrivait pas à enfiler pour finir la seconde couverture de naissance que Loki enchantait l'intégralité des aiguilles et des fils pour qu'ils le fassent tout seul à la commande.

Thor se plaignait-il que Loki était trop sur son dos ? Le prince disparaissait dans un plop. Mais restait là, invisible, prêt à agir à la seconde si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Clint était fasciné.

Pendant le temps qu'il avait passé sous le contrôle du dieu, il avait pu voir à quel point Loki pouvait être une créature obsessive compulsive. Mais à ce point, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

A présent, l'univers entier du dieu tournait autour de Thor et du bébé.

Tout le reste n'avait d'intérêt marginal que par leur interaction avec Thor et l'enfant.

Quelque part, Clint était presque jaloux. Malgré la possessivité du dieu et sa manie d'être en permanence sur le dos de son frère, ça devait être vraiment bon de savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à tout pour vous.

"- Thor ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Loki avait posé une main sur le dos de son frère. L'autre reposait sur son ventre pour le soutenir.

"- Si, ce n'est rien Loki. Juste une brusque douleur. Ca va passer."

Le prince jotun s'inquiéta pourtant immédiatement.

"- Ce n'est pas rien Thor. Ce n'est jamais rien."

Il le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie d'où il appela Bruce pour qu'il vienne examiner son frère.

Le scientifique fit allonger Thor sur un lit puis approcha la machine à échographie.

"- Ca ne devait être qu'une contraction d'entraînement, Loki. Rien de bien grave. Tu connais ça après tout. Non ?"

"- Ce n'est pas une raison. Moi je suis prévu pour ça. Pas Thor."

Une nouvelle douleur brutale fit grincer des dents le prince blond.

"- Banner !"

Le scientifique examina Thor un long moment sans comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Thor serre brutalement la main de loki dans la sienne lorsque la douleur revint.

"- Ce ne sont pas des contractions." Assura Bruce avant de pâlir lorsqu'il réalisa que du sang coulait entre les cuisses du dieu. "Loki !"

Le jotun déshabilla son frère qu'un claquement de doigt. Par respect et pour garder un minimum de pudeur à l'asgardien, sachant que tout le monde n'allait pas tarder à débarquer, Bruce le couvrit d'un champ opératoire.

"- Ecarte les jambes, Thor."

De plus en plus inquiet, le prince jeta un regard effrayé à son frère qui le prit dans ses bras.

"- Fais ce que dit Bruce, Thor. Tout va bien se passer… je te le promet…"

Un nouveau sifflement de douleur échappa au dieu du tonnerre. Bruce épongea le sang supplémentaire qui se mit à couler entre ses jambes.

"- Ha ben ca !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Je crois que la magie jotun est encore plus remarquable que prévue, Loki."

Le sorcier déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

"- Je reviens, d'accord ?"

Il passa près de Bruce.

"- …. Est-ce ce que je pense être ?"

"- Je ne vois que ça."

"- Loki ?"

"- Rassure toi, Thor. Ce n'est rien.. enfin… visiblement, la magie a décidé que tu devrais faire naître l'enfant par des voies naturelles. Et comme tu n'en as pas, elle s'est chargé de t'en faire.

"- …. Pardon ?"

"- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça devrait disparaître en même temps que le reste."

Thor grogna soudain en réalisant.

Ok. En plus de l'avoir donné d'un utérus, la magie jotun venait de le doter…. D'un vagin…

Joie, bonheur et cotillon.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.  
De pleins de verres en fait.  
Très alcoolisés.

Loki lui donna un verre de jus de myrtilles.

Le jotun ne dit rien, mais il savait que la naissance ne tarderait plus à présent. Quelques heures, quelques jours au plus et ils pourraient tenir leur petite fille dans leurs bras.


	5. Jour H, Heure J

L'intégralité des Avengers avaient eu des envies de meurtre sur une seule et unique personne lorsqu'ils avaient été prévenus.  
C'était sans doute pour cela que Nick Fury avait envoyé Maria Hill à sa place pour les informer de la conférence de presse et les y trainer.

Ils avaient commencés par refuser bien sûr.

Expliquer l'état de Thor ?  
Quel état ? Avec le sortilège de Loki, il n'y avait rien à voir après tout.

Et puis, ils avaient déjà expliqué que s'il ne participait plus aux combats depuis près de deux ans, c'était uniquement à cause de ses obligations de prince et…et… Et puis flute ! Ils ne leur devaient rien !

Si Hill était finalement assez d'accord, elle leur avait quand même rappelé qu'ils avaient des obligations morales envers les gens. Ils étaient des modèles et les modèles ne faisaient pas n'importe quoi.

Stark était un cas à part, merci beaucoup.

Et pour les photos de Thor ? Suffisait de dire que c'était des montages non ? Bon, d'accord, des dizaines de spécialistes n'arrivaient pas à prouver la manipulation puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! On pouvait bien que dire non ?  
Et …Et….

Loki et Thor avaient fini par se résigner. Ils étaient des personnages publiques a Asgard depuis leur naissance, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude après tout.

Ils avaient donc fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Depuis la fin de la conférence de presse, les journaux aussi bien que les intégristes de tous bords s'amusaient comme des fous ce dont les deux princes ce contrefoutaient. Quand les mortels auraient finit d'être hystériques, peut-être condescendraient-ils a quelques explications en plus que simplement "Oui, nous sommes frères, oui, nous allons avoir un bébé et oui c'est Thor qui le porte, bonne journée"

Pas vraiment gracieux ni même réfléchit mais…. Loki adorait causer des problèmes après tout. Et Thor n'allait pas lui dénier ce petit plaisir, surtout quand il n'y avait pas mort d'homme alors…..

Stark avait pris la relève après les trois phrases lapidaires de Loki pour arrondir un peu les angles. Le milliardaire devait bien avouer que voir la tête des journalistes l'avait fait mourir de rire.  
Bien sur les menaces de mort sur les deux princes et leur enfant à naitre n'avaient pas tardées mais franchement, personne ne les prenait vraiment au sérieux. Tout passait d'abord par le SHIELD après tout. Deux trois bombes avaient été désamorcées puis Loki avait tracés les envoyeurs avant d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

Les pauvres crétins, des intégristes religieux, avaient rencontrés de très près une divinité qui n'avait que très très moyennement apprécié leurs bêtises et qui leur avait montré par le menu qu'un dieu pouvait être autre chose qu'un concept.

Loki avait été miséricordieux finalement.

Il n'avait tué personne. Par contre, il avait utilisé ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des siècles.

Une bonne petite malédiction des familles….

Après que les journalistes aient rapportés ce à quoi il avait condamné les fauteurs de troubles, les menaces s'étaient nettement calmées.

Finalement, les trois jours écoulés avaient été… Extrêmement intense.

Et au milieu de tout ça, finalement d'une zenitude renversante, Thor avait fini de broder toutes les chemises en soie de Natasha.

C'était ça ou il aurait été étripé lui-même les imbéciles alors…

Natasha lui avait laissé la main sur ses chemises avec presque soulagement.

Voir un Thor expliquer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comment écorcher et étriper un adversaire sans le tuer tout en brodant des petites fleurs sur une chemise avait quelque chose de particulièrement flippant.  
Vivement que le bébé soit né et que Thor puisse aller dépenser son agressivité naturelle dans un combat quelconque.

Il commençait à VRAIMENT faire peur… Et Loki avait déjà subi quatre grossesses ? Et donc les à côté ?

Natasha l'admirait pour ça.

Heureusement, ces plaisanteries étaient finies à présent.

A présent, ils subissaient juste les derniers jours de la grossesse divine avec la même trépidation que les parents.

Tony était aussi extatique que si c'était lui le père, Steve s'était enterré jusqu'aux sourcils dans des bouquins de puériculture, Clint aidait les ouvriers à finir l'étage de la tour que Tony avait décidé d'offrir aux jeunes parents, Coulson avait ouvert un livret A à la petite fille encore à naitre, Maria avait fait broder des couches au logo du SHIELD, Bruce avait décidé d'aller passer quelques jours en obstétrique à l'hôpital le plus proche pour se remettre dans le bain, quand à Natasha, elle avait décidé de jouer les gardes du corps pour le prince d'Asgard pendant qu'il sortait faire les dernières emplettes pour la chambre du bébé.

Avec la délivrance quasi là, le prince était devenu innarrétable autant qu'insatiable.

Comme Loki était à Asgard à la demande d'Odin pour la journée, l'espionne s'était portée volontaire pour servir à la protection de Thor.

Bien sur, elle n'était pas seule. Une douzaine d'agents juniors et une poignée de Séniors l'accompagnaient dont Sitwell. Mais elle aurait échangé tous ces agents contre la seule présence de Coulson et Clint.

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ces agents qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

"- Amie Natasha ! Comment trouves-tu cette robe ?"

La russe eut un sourire amusé.

Puis elle retourna aider le prince à finir de choisir les derniers éléments du trousseau de naissance.

######################################

Loki traversa la grande cours du palais sans se soucier une seule seconde des regards dégoutés que pouvaient lui jeter les asgardiens.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de modifier son apparence pour se faufiler sans se faire remarquer.

Loki n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

Il aurait dû être avec son frère pour les derniers achats, pour vérifier que leur appartement était bien installé, que Thor allait bien… Il aurait dû être là pour subir l'agressivité croissante et tout à fait normale de son frère pour éviter que leurs amis humains n'en soient les victimes.

Loki s'attendait à ce que Thor soit de plus en plus agressif à mesure que la naissance approchait. Dans les douze dernières heures, il comptait bien les passer seul avec son frère. Les humains auraient sans doute du mal à y survivre.

Thor ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais l'orage vibrait dans son sang depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Sans Mjolnir dans le même bâtiment que son maitre et qui en siphonnait une partie, NY serait déjà une ruine fumante.  
Le Jotun réfléchissait sérieusement à téléporter Thor avec lui sur une ile déserte le temps de la naissance. Ce serait sans doute plus raisonnable s'il voulait épargner la ville. Ses propres accouchements avaient causés des dégâts alors même qu'il contrôlait bien mieux sa magie que Thor et qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, même marginalement. En plus, son corps était prévu pour. Pas celui de Thor.

Oui, partir serait sans doute plus raisonnable.

Loki se heurta à quelqu'un

Perdu dans ses pensées, le front plissé de rides de réflexion, le jotun avait laissé ses pieds le guider vers les appartements royaux sans faire attention à où il allait.

Il se décala de quelques centimètres sans faire attention à qui il avait heurté.

"- Désolé."

Il repartit vers les appartements de ses parents mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet.

"- Pas si vite le monstre."

Cela sortit le prince de ses pensées.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Le garde eut un sourire un brin cruel.

"- Je vous invite à me lâcher." Prévint Loki, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bêtises.

La main sur le poignet serra presque douloureusement.

Le prince du prendre sur lui pour ne pas tuer l'impudent. S'il s'y risquait, Odin allait encore faire un drame il le savait.

"- Alors c'est vrai ?"

"- Quoi donc, garde ?"

"- Vous avez agressé notre prince…"

Loki soupira.

"- Laissez-moi deviner. C'est Sif qui vous a dit ça ?" Le garde ne répondit pas mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine finalement. "Vous ne devriez pas écouter toutes les bêtises qu'elle dit vous savez. Surtout quand ce sont des imbécilités. Je n'ai pas agressé Thor."

"- A oui, alors pourquoi il se cache sur Midgar ? Elle nous a dit qu'il… Qu'il…"

Le dégout manifeste du garde fit serrer les dents au Jotun.

"- Qu'il quoi ? Portait mon enfant ?" Le garde pâlit un peu plus. "C'est tout à fait exact. Comme il est exact que je sois un Jotun." Loki reprit son apparence de naissance.

Le garde le lâcha immédiatement, la main brulée par le froid.

"- Et je suis également le roi de Jotunheim par le sang. Autre chose ? Ah oui ! Odin m'a arraché à ma famille quand j'étais nouveau-né. Quoi d'autre encore… Je couche avec Thor depuis que j'ai 1400 ans, aucun de mes autres enfants n'est de lui mais je me demande encore bien par quel miracle. Le bébé qu'il porte sera héritier d'Asgard et donc un demi-jotun va monter sur le trône… Encore quelque chose ? Pour l'instant je ne vois pas. Une autre question ?"

Le garde recula en rampant sur le sol, terrifié.

"- LOKI !"

"- Odin…"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

"- C'est lui qui a commencé." Plaida Loki, soudain très petit garçon boudeur.

Odin soupira.

Rien qu'à la façon dont Loki venait de le dire prouvait plus que le reste au roi que c'était vrai.

Le seigneur des lieux fit signe au garde de filer avant qu'il ne le tue lui-même. L'homme fila sans demander son reste.

"- Vous réalisez qu'il va aller clabauder tout ça à qui veux bien l'entendre ?"

Odin haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est que la vérité non ?"

"- La vérité est souvent plus destructrice que les mensonges."

Le ton du jotun était triste à présent, suffisamment pour qu'Odin sente son cœur se serrer de regrets passés et à venir.

"- Viens Loki…"

Le jotun emboita le pas de son père sans reprendre sa forme d'Aesir. C'était comme une protestation silencieuse quelque part.

"- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?" S'enquit le prince, peu à l'aise dans le bureau du roi.

Méfiant, il avait sa magie prête à intervenir et à le téléporter à l'abri. Histoire de ne pas se faire avoir si des limiteurs étaient placés sur une pièce à défaut de sur lui, il avait été jusqu'à prendre un artéfact de téléportation qu'il avait caché sous ses vêtements. Il pourrait l'activer n'importe quand.

Dire que Loki n'avait aucune confiance en Odin était… une vue de l'esprit.  
Loki était tout simplement incapable de mettre "confiance" et "Odin" dans la même phrase, quel que soit le contexte.

"- J'ai fait une découverte troublante en fouillant un peu dans les archives." Finit par expliquer le roi.

Immédiatement, Loki fronça les sourcils.

"- Et en quoi ca me concerne ?"

Odin prit un parchemin visiblement plusieurs fois millénaires. Et plein de fois plusieurs fois millénaires.

Il le tendit à Loki qui le prit pour le lire.

Petit à petit, toute couleur déserta le visage du prince.

"- C'est une plaisanterie ?"

"- J'ai bien peur que non."

"- Quand… Vous le saviez ?"

Odin secoua la tête. La peine sur son visage était évidente.

"- Si je l'avais su, la situation…TA situation aurait été bien différente, Loki… Notre situation à tous les trois. Thor, toi et moi."

Loki reposa le parchemin.

Il prit le verre d'alcool fort que lui tendit Odin à deux mains. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'avaler sans le renverser tellement il tremblait.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?"

"- Tous ceux qui pourraient s'en rappelés sont mort à par Heimdall." Heimdall était bien plus vieux qu'Odin. "Et il ne dira rien, comme tu le sais. "

"- Mes oncles…"

"- Ne savent même pas qu'eux et moi n'avons pas la même mère."

"- Thor ne devra jamais savoir vous vous en rendez compte ?"

"- Je comptais bien bruler ce document après te l'avoir montré."

Loki soupira lourdement.

"- Pourquoi toujours moi…"

"- Je suis désolé mon fils…"

Loki eut un sourire en coin.

"- Cousin."

Odin soupira.

"- Cousin oui…"

Loki reprit le parchemin.  
C'était un acte de mariage entre Bor, le père de son père et Bestla.

Bestla*… La "sœur" de Laufey…

Loki grogna.

Odin Borson… Ou Odin Bestlason s'il respectait le nommage traditionnel jotun où le nom était donné par la "mère".

"- Asgard et Jotunheim ont visiblement tentés de nouer des relations étroites par le passé." Expliqua Odin.

Apprendre qu'il était un demi-Jotun lui avait fichu un méchant coup.

"- D'après ce que j'ai pu reconstituer, ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. Bor et Bestla ne se sont jamais bien entendu, bien au contraire. Elle a fini par ne plus supporter les manières… brutales… de Bor et a décidé de partir en me laissant à Asgard puisque j'étais l'héritier. La guerre a commencé peu après. Le père de Bestla et Laufey…"

"- La mère."

"- ….La mère ?"

"- Dans la tradition Jotun, le sang, le rang et tout ce qui compte de passe de "mère" à enfant. Laufey était ma mère. C'est pour ça que je suis "Laufeyson." Sinon, je serais "Farbautison"

"- … Ho… La mère…. Donc de Bestla et Laufey… Ta grand-mère…"

Odin s'interrompit soudain, visiblement troublé.

"- J'ai les même grand parents que mon fils….C'est perturbant."

Loki renifla avec un rien de mépris. Il avait déjà tellement prit dans le museau que ce qu'il apprenait à présent lui glissait sur le dos comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

"- Ta grand-mère donc n'a visiblement pas apprécié de voir son fils revenir à la maison et a décidé de venir me récupérer…. La guerre a débuté comme ça."

"- Midgar ?"

"- Un dommage collatéral."

"- …. Personne ne devra jamais savoir ou la famille royale va imploser sur ses fondations." Soupira doucement Loki.

Odin approuva.

"- Thor à un quart de sang Jotun, et trois quart de sang Asgard…."

Le malaise évident d'Odin fit soupirer Loki.

"-… D'accord… Crachez le morceau."

"- … Frigga n'est pas plus la mère de Thor que la tienne."

Loki se laissa tomber en avant, la tête la première sur le bureau d'Odin.

Il s'y frappa longuement le front avant de relever le museau.

"- Sérieusement ?"

Odin hocha la tête.

"- Qui ?"

"- Jord."

"- …..ODIN !"

"- …."

"- Vous réalisez ce que ça veut dire ?"

Cette fois, Loki était écumant.

Jord était bien connu de tous.

Jord était considérée comme la déesse de la terre. Ce qui était moins connu, c'était que Jord était… Une Jotun….$

Loki lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde.

"- Thor est trois quart Jotun…Faudra pas s'étonner que bébé soit tout bleu…"

"- Non… En effet…."

Puis Loki parti soudain d'un grand éclat de rire.

"- Non, vraiment, il ne faut pas que quiconque l'apprenne !"

Le Glorieux Thor, Jotun à 75 %

A mourir de rire !

"- Je suppose que si sa peau ne change pas de couleur…."

"- Non, je n'y suis pour rien. Jord me l'a amené quelques siècles après la naissance de Baldur. Frigga l'a pris comme le sien… Avec la mort de Baldur…."

"- Avec la mort de Baldur, Thor est devenu l'héritier présomptif et personne ne s'est vraiment soucié d'où il venait.

Odin soupira doucement.

"- Ca ne devra jamais quitter cette pièce, Loki."

Il jeta le parchemin dans le feu.

"- Frigga est au courant ?"

"- Elle sait juste que Thor est… une infidélité de ma part."

"- Y en a d'autres qui se baladent ?"

"- Pas à ma connaissance."

"- … Ce qui sous entends une possibilité… Et c'est à moi que vous avez reproché de pondre des bâtards dans tous les coins ? Au moins les miens JE les ponds et je sais combien il y en a !"

Loki se figea soudain avant d'éclater d'un rire nouveau, quasi hystérique cette fois.

"- Quoi?"

"- Thor est au trois quatre Jotun ! Ce n'est pas tant la magie de ma semence qui lui a permis de porter notre enfant que sa magie propre !" Réalisait le sorcier, un immense sourire au visage. "Finalement, nous sommes bien du même sang…"

Et il repartit à rire sans se soucier de l'outrage évident aussi bien que de la vague honte sur le visage d'Odin.

C'est un Loki partagé en hilarité hystérique et consternation totale qui finit par se matérialiser via le Bifrost sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

Les larmes aussi encore d'avoir trop rit, il entra dans le salon avant de se figer.  
L'ambiance délétère le dérida à la seconde.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Un peu gêné, Bruce l'invita à s'asseoir.

"- Où est Thor ?"

"- Loki."

"- Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! OU EST THOR ?"

"- …. Natasha est en soin intensif." Commença Clint.

Loki réalisa l'absence de la jeune femme.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

"- ….Doom…Et Amora…."

"- Ils ont massacrés les agents qui accompagnaient Thor. Natasha ne s'en ai sorti que par chance… Thor…. Personne ne sait om ils l'ont emmenés."

Loki serra les dents.

Sur la terrasse, tous les pots de fleurs venaient de prendre feu d'un coup.

"-…. Cette fois, je vais la tuer…" Gronda le dieu du Chaos, son regard vert brillant de magie, une lueur rouge sous-jacente menaçante visible sous le sinople.

######################################

Thor se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise depuis trois jours.

Il se sentait lourd, avait l'impression que sa fille grossissait en lui de seconde en seconde et que l'univers entier était contre lui.

Thor était rarement ronchon.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais depuis trois jours, il se savait simplement invivable, surtout avec Loki.

Et n'en avait rien à foutre.

Dès qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aboyer sur son frère.

Loki arrondissait juste le dos et laissait l'orage passer sans rien dire ce qui augmentait d'autant la colère de Thor.

Loki n'était pas homme à laisser passer des insultes. Qu'il le fasse parce que son compagnon était enceinte jusqu'aux dents et attendait la mise bas d'une seconde à l'autre rendait Thor à moitié fou.

Plus que tout le reste, c'était la preuve absolue qu'il était à présent "faible" et "fragile".

Hors le prince d'Asgard n'était ni faible ni fragile.  
Alors il était plus agressif encore avec son frère.

Et Loki subissait stoïquement.

Thor devait lui reconnaître qu'il permettait ainsi aux autres Avengers d'éviter sa colère.  
Depuis trois jours.

Pourtant, à présent, Thor aurait adoré que ses amis soient là pour lui hurler à la figure qu'ils en avaient marre

Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était avec eux, à la tour Stark.  
Et non pas ici, ou que soit cet ici, à la merci d'il supposait Amora ou Doom.

Et qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Natasha et aux Agents ? Il se souvenait vaguement les courses, de s'être arrêté dans un café pour déjeuner puis…Une explosion ? Oui, une explosion pendant qu'il s'était excusé aux toilettes (encore. Il y passait sa vie en ce moment) puis une odeur étrange…. Un somnifère ? Possible. Loki aurait su lui…

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se libérer des dernières brides d'hébétement causé par le produit.

Thor gronda lorsqu'une brusque douleur lui enserra le ventre.

HO. NON. PITIE !

Pas MAINTENANT !

Fille de son père ! Fallait-il donc qu'elle décide de naitre maintenant ?

Thor se força au calme. Il avait aidé son frère à accoucher à chacune de ses grossesses. Il savait comment se passait le travail.  
La contraction était la première. Il en avait sans doute encore pour plusieurs heures et devait compter là-dessus.

Si les Avengers ne le trouvaient pas, il faudrait qu'il s'en sorte lui-même. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il utilise tout le temps qu'il pouvait avoir avant la naissance en tant que telle. Si la naissance suivait le même schéma que celles de Loki et puisqu'il n'aurait pas à se faire charcuter pour libérer le bébé, il pourrait, à l'extrême limite, s'en sortir seul.

Ce serait dur, mais il le pourrait.

Loki… Ou était son frère ? Pourrait-il le trouver ?

"- Loki….."

"- Tu peux toujours appeler pour ton petit sorcier, il ne viendra pas. Il est coincé à Asgard et n'en reviendra pas avant un moment." Sourit Amora. "Si tant est qu'il en revienne un jour."

"- C'est vraiment obscène." Grimaça Doom devant le ventre distendu du prince.

Il tendit la main pour l'effleurer mais Thor le repoussa d'une ruade. La chaine qui lui retenait les mains au mur était longue mais pas assez pour qu'il parvienne à frapper Doom.

"- Nous avions plutôt pensés à l'appeler Géraldine." Plaisanta Thor sans savoir d'où cette réponse pouvait bien lui venir.

Sans doute une obscure référence à la culture de Midgar qu'il avait entendu quelque part…

L'asgardien se redressa lourdement.

Les dents serrées, il censura strictement la douleur qui quittait lentement son vendre.

Il ne devait en aucun cas faire montre de la moindre faiblesse.

Il était Thor Odinson quand même !

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Allons, tu crois vraiment que le Père de Toutes Choses allait le laisser se balader ainsi après t'avoir mis dans cet état ? C'est une insulte à Asgard !"

Thor serra encore les mâchoires, une étincelle de haine au fond des yeux.

Amora hésita une seconde, pas très rassurée.

Elle s'était attendue à avoir devant elle un prince transformé en donzelle en détresse. Elle était asgardienne elle aussi après tout. Voir Thor dans cet état ne pouvait que la forcer à mépriser ce qu'il était devenu. Comment un fier guerrier pouvait-il avoir accepté d'être réduit à…ca…

De la part de Loki, ça ne choquait plus personne, mais Thor ?  
Elle retint une grimace de dégout.  
Comment avait-elle pu aimer le prince ?

"- A l'heure qu'il est, soit Loki a été exécuté, soit il doit être au fin fond d'une geôle humide." Sourit finalement la magicienne.

"- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé, Amora ? Tu sais bien que je ne voudrais jamais de toi."

"- Comme si je… Comme si quiconque voudrait de toi comme "ca" !" Renifla la magicienne avant de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Doom. "Non Thor. Je vais remplir mon devoir d'Enchanteresse d'Asgard en te débarrassant de cette créature. Mon ami Victor a été assez bon pour accepter d'éliminer cette chose. Et tu pourras ensuite rentrer à Asgard, toi-même, enfin, débarrassé de Loki et se sa progéniture, en ayant retrouvé ta force de prince et de dieu!"

Thor se redressa lentement.

Il dû prendre appuis sur le mur lorsqu'une contraction supplémentaire lui enserra le ventre mais se redressa de toute sa taille.

"- Ma force de prince et de dieu, hein ? Parce que tu crois réellement que j'ai pu la perdre ?"

Il donna un monstrueux coup de poings dans le mur, juste en dessous de l'anneau qui scellait la chaine passée à ses poignets.

Le béton explosa sans peine. S'il ne pouvait arracher la chaine, il pouvait arracher l'anneau.

Amora recula d'un pas.

La chaine était magique et aurait dû supprimer toute magie ! Ça avait marché avec Loki des siècles plus tôt et…

Et Thor n'était PAS un sorcier !

"- Victor…."

Doom appela deux Doombots pour qu'ils attrapent le prince.

A présent fou de rage sous la double-menace faite à son enfant aussi bien qu'à son frère, Thor avait tout simplement basculé en mode berserk.

Il n'avait pas Mjolnir ? Peu importe ! Il avait ses poings.

Il était seul ? Plaisanterie. Le Dieu de la Foudre n'était JAMAIS seul.

La foudre fit voler en éclat les deux robots.

"- Je croyais que tu pouvais le contenir !" Siffla Doom.

"- Ce n'est pas de la magie ! C'est son pouvoir personnel ! Rien ne peut contraindre ça !" Glapit Amora en reculant.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le prince comme ça.

Rare étaient ceux à y avoir assisté.

Il n'y avait que Loki, lorsqu'il avait été sur le trône d'Asgard ainsi que les mortels présent dans la petite ville du nouveau Mexique où était "mort" Thor humain.  
Et puis quelques taupes et papillons lorsque le prince avait échappé à sa prison de verre avant de se vautrer lamentablement dans un champ de blé. Mais ça, c'était un détail.

Une volée d'éclairs balaya quelques doombots appelés à la rescousse par leur maitre.

Thor tourna un regard chargé d'orage vers la magicienne et le dictateur.

Amora vit leur mort à tous les deux dans ces yeux bleus brulants.  
Elle attrapa le sorcier par l'épaule puis les téléporta à l'abri.

"- AMORA ! REVIENT ICI VILE CATIN ! VIENT TE BATTRE FILLE D'ASGARD !" Rugit le prince.

L'enchanteresse frémit.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se risque contre le prince !

Elle tenait à sa vie.

Et Victor ferait bien de faire la même chose.

Elle laissa le dictateur dans sa salle du trône et fuit sans demander son reste.

Si Doom voulait tenter sa chance, grand bien lui fasse ! Ça lui ferait plus de chances de s'en sortir pour elle !

"- AMORA !" Hurla encore le prince avant de gronder de douleur.

Il avait oublié sa situation tout soudain. Et toute cette agitation n'avait fait qu'accélérer la délivrance. D'une main tendre, Thor caressa son ventre distendu.

"- Encore un peu de patience ma chérie… "

La douleur inattendue l'avait sorti de la rage destructrice dans laquelle il avait commencé à basculer.

Thor réfléchit à sa situation.

Il était dans une cave, seul, sans plus d'ennemi pour l'instant.  
Autant en profiter.

Il attrapa les deux couvertures et les draps du lit. On ne savait jamais.

Il les plia, les roula, puis les attacha autour de sa taille histoire d'avoir les mains libres.

Il arracha le bras d'un des doombots pour récupérer la lame qui y était greffé puis ouvrit la porte de sa cellule.  
Comme il s'y attendait, ni Doom ni Amora ne l'avaient verrouillé après être entrés pour le voir.

Il renifla avec agacement.

Ils l'avaient vraiment pris pour une faible créature à leur merci ! Les imbéciles… Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se laissait cajoler par Loki qu'il était une femelle en détresse. Il était le prince d'Asgard quand même ! Et encore, il doutait qu'une femelle dans un état similaire au sien se laisse davantage faire que lui. Une mère n'était jamais plus dangereuse que lorsqu'on s'en prenait à sa progéniture.

Il remonta un couloir puis un escalier.

Malgré toutes sa bonne volonté, il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois dans la monté pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'un liquide chaud coula entre ses jambes, il gronda.

Il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et… l'endroit où il était.  
Quel que soit cet endroit.

Il défonça une porte de l'épaule.

Il avait trouvé un chemin vers l'extérieur.

La forêt n'était pas des plus accueillante mais il préférait encore ça à la prison qu'il venait de quitter.

Pourrait-il courir ?  
Il faudrait bien qu'il y arrive.

Les mâchoires serrées, il se mit à trotter.

Le poids de sa fille sur son bassin le blessait mais il n'avait pas le choix.

####################################

Loki avait tenté de trouver Thor par ses propres moyens sans y parvenir.

Quelque chose oblitérait sa vision à distance aussi bien que le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère et leur enfant.

Sans doute des menottes magiques ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il jura.

"- Bon sang !"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- désolé monsieur Stark. Je ne trouve rien pour l'instant qui soit probant."

"- Même en piratant le SHIELD ?"

"- Le SHIELD est tellement moins capable que moi, monsieur…" Répondit l'IA avec condescendance.

"- Ils ont plus de satellites."

"- De moindre qualité."

"- Dites." Grommela Coulson.

C'était ses patrons quand même qu'ils dénigraient hein.

"- Je continue a chercher monsieur." Assura JARVIS.

"- Et tu peux pas demander à ton copain Emir ?" Finit par couper Clint à Loki.

"- Gné?"

"- Oui, le Gardien là !"

"- Heimdall, moineau sans cervelle ! Et si JE ne peux pas trouver Thor…"

"- Munin et Hugin le peuvent peut-être." Coupa Odin.

"- Père."

Les Avengers hésitèrent une seconde.

"- Heimdall m'a prévenu que Thor avait disparu. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Coulson salua le dieu ainé avant de faire un rapide résumé de la situation.

Les deux corbeaux s'envolèrent rapidement sous les yeux dubitatifs des habitants des lieux. Que pourraient deux oiseaux ?

"- Munin et Hugin voient à travers les yeux de tous les corvidés des neuf Royaumes." Expliqua Loki. "Si une seule corneille, un seul corbeau, geai, pirolle ou autre pie voit Thor ou l'entends nous le saurons."

Loki se mit à faire les cents pas.

Il ne pouvait rien fait à par attendre.

Il était le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes et ne pouvait rien faire.

Heimdall était aveugle à Thor pour l'instant tout autant que lui, le Trône d'Asgard n'aiderait pas plus… Ils en étaient réduits à attendre qu'une boule de plume repère Thor… Et c'était en espérant qu'il était ailleurs que dans une cave !

Le prince grinçait des dents.

Il était tellement à fleur de peau qu'il n'avait pas réalisée avoir laissé tomber le sort d'illusion qui le contraignait dans un corps Aesir mais même avec le boost de puissance, ça ne suffisait toujours pas.

Il ne trouvait pas Thor.

Son frère devrait se débrouiller et se débrouiller seul.

Tony finit par s'approcher d'Odin pendant que les autres Avengers préparaient leur départ pour la seconde où ils sauraient où aller.

Lui n'était pas un agent ou un soldat. Il n'avait aucun intérêt aux discutions stratégiques.  
Quand à Banner, il était en train de préparer un équipement médical d'urgence si jamais la naissance était précipitée par les évènements.

"- Je crois qu'on a pas encore été présentés." Sourit Stark, son traditionnel sourire joueur au visage.

Odin le fixa froidement.

"- Tony Stark. Milliardaire, playboy, génie, Philantrope."

"- Mortel."

Tony fit la moue.

"- Ha non, pas de "mortel" entre nous. Après tout, je planque les petites sexcapades de vos deux rejetons depuis des années, c'est comme si nous étions de la famille maintenant."

Le dieu resta paralysé une seconde. Le mortel semblait totalement immunisé à son regard noir.

Qui était donc cette créature.

"- ANTHONY ! Cessez de jouer avec mon père ce n'est pas un jouet !"

"- Voyez qui parle !"

"- Anthony…" Gronda Loki

Le milliardaire eut un immense sourire si plein de dents et de morgue qu'Odin tourna un regard noir vers son fils.

"- Ne me dit pas que c'est un de tes descendants !"

Loki réfléchit à la notion.

"- Faudrait que je vérifie. Mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses."

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux.

Hé ! Pas de blagues ! Mais le sourire canaille du dieu le rassura.

Environ une demi-seconde.

"- C'est vrai que vous avez un caractère assez proche." Fit remarquer Steve, toujours prêt à aider.

Tony eut un frisson nerveux.

"- Rassurez-vous, Stark. C'est une impossibilité absolue. Vous n'avez pas les yeux verts."

"- HUGIN L'A TROUVE !" Prévint soudain Odin.

Tout le monde se désintéressa du petit jeu entre le dieu du chaos et le milliardaire.

"- Où est-il ?"

"- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Agent Coulson. Hugin peut nous "montrer" où il est, mais il est impossible de savoir où est cet endroit." Soupira Loki. "Il va bien ?"

"- Il est dans une grande douleur." Souffla Odin, son œil emplit de larmes.

##########################################

Thor avait dû mettre une douzaine de kilomètres entre lui et le palais de Latverie bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'il s'agissait du palais.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et brutales.

S'il se referait une fois de plus aux délivrances de son frère, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Il s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre, une main sous le ventre en attendant que la contraction passe.

Un croassement lui fit relever la tête.

Un corbeau…

Thor eut une pensée fugitive pour les corbeaux de son père.  
Avec un peu de chance, peut-être le cherchaient-ils ?  
Si c'était le cas il fallait qu'il reste un minimum en vue.

Mais ça voulait dire rester à la merci de Doom et Amora s'ils revenaient dans le coin.

Une nouvelle douleur le fit se plier en deux.

Sa fille avait pris la décision pour lui.

Thor se traina au pied d'un arbre. Il détacha les couvertures et draps de sa taille pour en éteindre une sur le sol.  
Les mains tremblantes, il se débarrassa de son pantalon souillé de liquide amniotique et de sang mêlés.

Les yeux clos, il repassa en mémoire les différentes naissances auxquelles il avait assistés dans sa vie.

Il aurait voulu que Loki soit là mais n'avait pas le choix.

Les dents serrées sur sa ceinture pliée en deux, il se mit à pousser.

##########################################

Le corbeau volait haut. De plus en plus haut.

Plus haut qu'aucun corbeau n'avait jamais volé.

Des papillons noirs volaient à la frontière de sa vue mais il montait toujours.

L'animal aurait dû redescendre. Il n'était pas fait pour voler aussi haut mais la compulsion le forçait à continuer.

Enfin, les ailes incapables de battre l'air davantage, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Loin, très loin, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Odin utilisait pour transmettre l'image qu'il recevait à travers les yeux de l'animal à son fils.

Les yeux clos, une main sur le bras à présent presque noir de froid du dieu, Loki se forçait à se revoir l'image avec autant de détail que possible puis à en faire une projection holographique que JARVIS scannait.

"- Localisation trouvée : Latverie."

Odin fit descendre lentement le corbeau. Petit à petit, l'hologramme réduisait lui aussi le champ visuel jusqu'à ce que la localisation exacte soit trouvée par JARVIS.

Loki rouvrit les yeux.

A travers les yeux du corbeau, il put voir Thor en train de hurler de douleur, a moitié allongé sur le sol.

Puis le cœur du corbeau épuisé s'arrêta.  
L'oiseau tomba sur le sol, raide mort.

Loki bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Je l'ai vu ! Je peux le rejoindre."

Odin attrapa son fils par le bras pendant que les autres Avengers se précipitaient vers le Quinjet.

"- Je viens avec toi."

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard

"- Vous y allez tous les deux !" Siffla Frigga en débarquant du Bifrost avec Eir. "Et vous ramenez Thor ici rapidement !"

Elle aurait bien voulu y aller elle-même mais il FALLAIT que ce soit Odin et non elle. C'était important pour l'avenir. Elle était la meilleure voyante des Royaumes pour une raison après tout. Si elle ne parlait jamais de ses visions, pour une fois, elle les utiliserait.

Loki prit le paquet que lui donna sa mère puis posa une main sur le bras de son père.

Ils disparurent dans une bouffée de magie verte.

"- Ben… Ils sont où ?"

"- Ils sont auprès de Loki." Rassura Frigga avant de se présenter puis de présenter Eir.

Les Avengers soupirèrent.

Plus la peine d'y aller.

Ils allaient juste devoir attendre.  
Encore…

####################################

La douleur traversa le dos du prince plus durement qu'un coup de poignard.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il le savait.  
Encore quelques minutes et le bébé serait né.

Si tout allait bien, bien sûr.

Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'une contraction qu'il n'attendait pas lui enflamma le bas ventre.

Bon sang ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?  
Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dur.  
Les mâles avaient la partie facile à engrosser les femmes. Le prince ne comprenait même pas comment une seule d'entre elles acceptaient d'avoir d'autres enfants après en avoir mis un au monde.  
La douleur était affreuse ! Et son frère avait déjà subi ça quatre fois ?

Un cri étouffé franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait son bassin se déchirer à moitié pour laisser passer la tête du bébé.

Il n'eut pas une minute pour se reposer avant que les épaules passent à son tour.

Entrainé par la gravité, le bébé finit de sortir.

Thor mit un instant à reprendre son souffle. Il aurait bien voulu perdre connaissance tient. Mais c'était hors de question.

Il était un prince et un prince ne se détourne par de ses responsabilités.

Il savait s'accrocher à son titre de ridicule manière mais il lui fallait s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Il sentait sa fille s'agiter mollement entre ses cuisses mais ne l'avait toujours pas entendu crier.

Comme il put malgré l'impression qu'un biglesnipe l'avait piétiné par le milieu, il se redressa assez pour attraper sa fille par la peau du cou comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat.

Ce n'était pas glorieux mais il était trop épuisé pour faire mieux.

Un instant, il manqua paniquer totalement en réalisant que le bébé était bleu. Il ne pouvait pas être mort étouffé n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il vit les lignes claniques sur la peau de l'enfant et se rassura.

Il pinça la petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure d'inconfort puis la nettoya comme il put avec un bout de drap.

Ha. Et le cordon. Il fallait qu'il s'en occupe mais n'avait rien de tranchant… Il

Déchira un bout de tissu qu'il roula avant de l'attacher aussi serré que possible des deux côtés du cordon puis le coupa avec les dents.

Il roula enfin le bébé dans un bout de draps puis la couverture restante avant de poser le bébé contre son torse.

Un grondement de douleur lui échappa.

Quoi encore ?

Ha…oui… le placenta…

Son corps n'avait plus besoin de lui, il pouvait s'en désintéresser pour le bébé qui le fixait avec de magnifiques yeux rouges.

Sa fille... Sa fille jotun... Et pourtant une vraie petite fille… Comment était-ce possible ?

Il s'en fichait.

Il caressa la joue du bébé.

Il attendrait que son corps arrête de jouer au bilboquet avec ses intérieurs, se reposerait un peu puis se remettrait en marche…

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Juste un instant…

####################################

"- Thor…."

Loki lâcha immédiatement Odin pour se précipité près de son frère et amant.

Avec un hoquet, il réalisa que leur fille était née.

"- Ho Thor…"

Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été là.

Odin s'accroupit de l'autre côté de son fils ainé.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Loki scanna immédiatement son frère de sa magie.

"- Son corps est déjà en train de soigner les dégâts. Les hémorragies sont jugulées. "

Il se pencha entre les jambes relevées de son frère. Une petite grimace de dégout lui échappa.

"- Il a rejeté l'utérus et tout ce qui n'est pas pour lui. Il ne restera même pas un cicatrice."

Le prince brun posa une main sur le ventre de son frère pour encourager sa magie personnelle à le soigner le plus vite possible. Il lui transmit une bonne part de son énergie pour remonter ses batteries.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun faillit fondre en larmes.

"- Je suis là, Thor. Je suis désolé qu'on ne t'ai pas trouvé plus tôt.

"- Comment te sens tu Thor ?"

"- Père ?"

Gêné, Thor voulu se redresser. Sa position, sa quasi nudité et ce qu'il venait de subir… Tout ça n'était pas très digne pour le prince d'Asgard.

Odin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Il réalisait à quel point il venait de passer près de perdre son fils.

"- Ne bouge pas Thor…"

Loki retira sa cape de ses épaules pour en couvrir son frère qui se détendit visiblement immédiatement.

"- Comment va ma petite fille ?"

Loki osa enfin baisser les yeux sur sa fille.

Jusque-là, il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Il avait si peur qu'elle n'ait pas vécut…Après une naissance pareille….

Thor effleura d'une main épuisée le crâne du bébé qui était déjà couvert d'un très fin duvet noir.

"- Elle est magnifique." Le bébé miaula un peu une protestation, faisant soupirer de soulagement Odin et Loki "Et elle tient déjà de son père. Elle a choisi le pire moment et le pire endroit pour naitre."

Loki prit doucement le nouveau-né dans ses bras pendant qu'Odin fourrageait dans le sac confié par Frigga. Il en sortit de quoi habiller le bébé, une couche et un biberon. Loki nourrit la petite, l'habilla, puis la rendit à Thor. Odin s'éloigna avec tact pour "se débarrasser ses couvertures souillées" le temps que Loki fasse une toilette sommaire à son frère et l'aide à repasser son pantalon.

Une fois sur que "mère" et enfant étaient assez solides pour bouger, Odin repoussa Loki pour soulever Thor dans ses bras.

"- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je porte l'un de mes enfants, Loki."

Le regard du jotun s'adoucit un peu.

Le bébé était à l'abri dans les bras et contre le torse de Thor, Thor était à l'abri dans les bras de leur père…

Loki passa les siens autour d'eux pour être en contact avec chacun.

Puis il les téléporta tous les quatre à la tour des Avengers.

#########################################

Thor avait été allongé sur un lit de l'aile médicale.  
Frigga et Eir avaient chassés tout le monde de la pièce pour examiner "mère" et fille sous toutes les coutures.

Plus peiné qu'un chien de l'autre côté d'une vitre om reposent sa gamelle et sa baballe, Loki avait posé son front contre la vitre de la baie médicale pour surveiller le moindre geste de sa mère et de la déesse de la médecine.

"- Ils sont très bien." Rassura pour la Xeme fois Banner qui s'était fait jeté aussi, à sa grande frustration aussi.

"- Je vous confirme que toutes les constantes de Monsieur Odinson et de mademoiselle Lokidottir sont tout à fait normales." Ajouta JARVIS, visiblement très fier de lui.

Odin tiqua une seconde avant de réaliser.

Oui, la petite était "Lokidottir" pour Asgard et "Thordittir" pour Jotunheim.

Ambiance…..  
Le roi se mit soudain à ricanner.

"- Loki… Réalises-tu ? Ta fille est princesse d'Asgard et de Jotunheim….Si ca se trouve, une Thordottir regnera sur Jotunheim…"

"- Et une Lokidottir sur Asgard…"

Les deux hommes avaient les yeux brillants du même amusement.

C'était soudain, sans raison autre qu'une magnifique farce cosmique, la fin de gros drames de cœur. Ils ne seraient jamais oubliés mais…un peu apaisés…

Frigga sortit de la chambre stérile.

"- Alors ?"

Odin et Loki étaient aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre.

"- Ils vont parfaitement bien tous les deux. Thor à du cœur à revendre et est plus solide qu'un bœuf de labour, il le prouve encore. Il faudra sans doute l'attacher au lit d'ici douze heure si on veut qu'il se repose un peu.

"- Et la petite ?"

"- Affammée, aussi guelarde que sa "mère" mais en pleine santé. Elle s'est déjà sifflée trois biberons énorme et a attaqué le quatrième. "

Frigga s'écarta de la porte.

"- Va les voir Loki."

Le prince se rua à l'intérieur.

Odin ne chercha pas a le suivre.

Frigga déposa un baiser sur la joue de son époux.  
Elle était fière de lui.

"- Comment vas-tu, Thor ?"

"- J'irais encore mieux quand j'aurais quelques poptarts dans le ventre." Grommela Thor que son estomac vide rappelait à l'ordre.

Loki jeta un regard à Eir.

"- Pas avant 48h, les cochonneries sucrées." Banner lui avait rapidement fait un exposé des antécédents alimentaires et médicaux du prince sur les deux dernières années avant d'être jeté dehors. "Laissez le temps à votre métabolisme de se calmer. Par contre, vous pouvez manger de la viande."

"- J'Y VAIS !" Prévint Clint de l'autre côté de la vitre en filant en cuisine faire cuire un énorme T-bone steak avec des frites au four.

Thor soupira.

"- J'aimerais aussi être sûr qu'Amora ne reviendra plus nous importuner."

Le visage d'Odin se ferma.

Ça, il s'en chargerait lui-même.  
Cette catin avait failli lui couter son fils et sa petite fille. Elle n'allait pas l'emporter au Walhalla.

Loki récupéra sa fille des mains de Eir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Thor pour que son frère puisse voir l'enfant avec lui.

"- As-tu réfléchis à son nom, mon frère ?"

Thor secoua la tête.

"- C'est toi le père, mon frère. C'est à toi de le trouver."

Loki caressa la joue bleue de la petite. Que ce soit sous sa main ou celle de Thor, sa peau ne changeait pas de couleur. Il n'y avait que sous celle d'Eir ou de Frigga que la peau bleue rosissait avant de reprendre le bleu qui lui était naturel.

"- Kingja?"

Hirondelle

"- Kingja Lokidottir…"

Les deux parents firent rouler le nom sur leur langue une minute avant de se décider.

"- Kingja… Princesse d'Asgard et de Jotunheim.

Loki se pencha pour embrasser doucement son frère.

"- Messieurs ? Juste pour vous avertir que le diner de monsieur Odinson souffrira d'un délais d'un quart d'heure environ." Prévint JARVIS.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jar ?" S'inquiéta Tony.

Tout le monde avait pu finalement entrer pour voir le bébé et ses parents.

"- Il apparaît que Monsieur Barton à fait bruler le beurre dans la poêle monsieur."

"- Heu….."

"- Dumm-E a estimé nécessaire d'arroser copieusement la cuisine avant qu'elle ne prenne feu, monsieur. Le délai est dû à la nécessité de nettoyer la cuisine et à monsieur Barton de trouver un pantalon qui ne soit pas congelé par le système anti incendie.

Tony soupira.

"- JARVIS, fais-moi penser à vérifier la programmation de Dumm-E."

"- Bien monsieur."

Kingja bailla lourdement, révélant déjà une dentition bien fournie et très aigue.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à Odin.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il révèle certaines choses finalement.

Le roi haussa les épaules.

Ils verraient plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de sa petite princesse et de ses fils.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Minute mythologie :
> 
> Facts : Bestla est la mère des dieux Odin, Vili et Vé. Leur père est Bor (ou Borr). Bestla est considérée comme la petite fille du Jotun Bolborn. On parle d'elle dans l'Edda Poétique compilée au 13eme siècle. Mimir est parfois considéré comme son frère.
> 
> Traduction, Odin est de descendance Jotun. Yeah !
> 
> Bricolages : Comme je doute que le rejeton d'un clampin quelconque ai pu épouser Bor, je pars du principe que Laufey et Bastla sont frères ce qui expliqueraient encore davantage la rancœur de Laufey à l'égard des Asgardiens. (Et je bricole un peu pour Vili et Vé ici parce que ça m'arrange sur le coup, j'avoue ^^)
> 
> $ oui oui, mythologic fact encore \o/ j'adore la mythologie…..


End file.
